Night Train: Re-issue
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: A/N: I felt that I needed to renew this work after a long while of inactivity I hope it is enjoyed as much as the original. Summery: Integra and Enrico are forced together when their two Organizations are to sign a Non-Aggression Pact. Can they work together to survive or will their hatred put themselves and their organizations under threat? An Integra X Maxwell pairing story.
1. Prologue

**Paris, France - January 1999**

"Attention passengers, the Paris-Geneva Train, will be leaving platform 24 in fifteen minutes. We repeat, the Paris-Geneva..."

Dame Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Helsing lowered her cup of tea and tore her gaze away from the newspaper which was spread out on the small table before her. Glancing around the bustling transit area of the Paris train station her sharp eyes noticed her ever present butler, Walter C. Dornez pushing his way through the crowds, four or five newspapers folded under his arm.

"I have to ask," Integra said once the older man had come to her table, looking over the papers which he had set onto the table, " are you expecting a calamity or have you placed bets on horses over the phone?"

Walter chuckled, "Miss Integra, although I have an interest in horse races and bets, it has thankfully not yet evolved into an obsession." He smiled as he opened up each one and removed, much to Integra's surprise, only a few folded pages before he closed all of the papers and tossed them aside onto the table near them. "Although you are right when it comes to games in general which I enjoy quite strongly." He held up the pages he had taken to show that they were various puzzles.

"And what of the newspapers themselves?" Ingetra asked, eyeing the pile of wasted funds.

"I donate them to the bored public of this station, which I am sure are in greater need of them than I." Walter replied in mock pride. "It is the very least I can do for the people of Paris."

"Right." Integra shook her head and finished her tea, "But enough chit chat. We have a train to catch." She carefully slipped off of the high chair which always seemed to be popular in train stations and airports before taking up her bag. "Now should be the perfect moment to go, so as to miss the crowded shouting of imbeciles who feel that the trains staff can change the tickets they thought they bought."

Hearing this Walter shook his head with a slight laugh, "If you hate public travel so much we should have flown." he said following her with a bag of his own.

Not looking back Integra continued on her path, her high heeled boots echoing in the cavernous transit hall, "Walter you know very well that I fly exclusively in UK airspace. I refuse to fly on commercial flights, and my helicopter would need governmental airspace approval which in turn would utterly destroy any sense of secrecy the Vatican requested for this meeting."

Walter shrugged, as he puffed on, doing his best to keep up. "Knowing Section XIII, and Maxwell himself, I'd say air travel is their exclusive transport. Any secrecy of this meeting is probably long gone."

Hearing this Integra shot Walter a side glance, amusement twitching at the ends of her lips, "Walter, give our rivals some credit. You know as well as I that this meeting has been planned out for over four months, our men spent hours working on every last detail of this treaty; from our territories of operation, to how we will deal with the threats we face. I highly doubt that after so much work the Vatican will risk exposing any of that to our enemies by making a ruckus which might tip them off."

Walter frowned and threw glances around him, making sure that no one had just heard what Integra had just said, though from the disinterested faces of the travelers going to and fro in a sea of human movement, it seemed like no one cared in the least. _A good thing too._ he thought before turning his attention back to his employer, "Maybe yes, or maybe no." he said, hauling his bag over his shoulder, "Honestly Section XIII has become much less careful since your father's day." he paused while he thought over Maxwell's leadership of the organization, comparing it to that of his predecessors. "But I guess they wouldn't." he finally agreed.

"Exactly. Maxwell might be an ass of the highest order, a despicable human being, and a pathetic excuse of a man but he is not one to risk the Vatican's positions for personal comforts. So it would do me no good to pull out my private helicopter or plane to get to Geneva when we have a wonderfully perfect rail system Plus, the longer I stay away from Enrico Maxwell the better." she smiled just as they approached the station. A large bustling place it was full of passengers who were busy making their way into the train Integra meanwhile calmly removed her ticket from her bag and made her way through into first class where the activity was much less severe. Handing the Conductor her ticket she gracefully stepped up and entered the corridor which led to her compartment with Walter close behind.

Twisting and turning through the human traffic which filled the tight space of the train's corridor Integra and Walter forced their bodies and bags through, all the while keeping an eye out for their number; inside of which they would find a pair of bunk beds and a table in between against the wall under the window. A standard compartment for an overnight train. "I must say," Walter puffed as he forced his way around the people, "I never thought your room was so far back. It's almost second class."

Integra didn't answer, now seeing a need, as she counted the numbers upon the sliding doors, counted until she found her place. "There we are." she said opening the door and slipping inside with a satisfied smile. Just then the peace of the train was interrupted as a voice erupted from the entrance from which they came.

 _ **"Questo è un oltraggio!**_ " the voice shouted followed by a slurry of Italian.

Integra froze, every limb in her body tensing. _No._ she thought, _It can't be._ Slowly turning Integra made her way to the door, the feelings of anger and frustration beginning to rise within her. _Of all the transports in this city he had to walk into this one._ And to think, she had just a moment ago comforted herself with the thought that she would not have to spent time with this man for a few more hours. Sighing Integra slowly exited her room and glared at her nemesis and seemingly constant bother Enrico Maxwell, Head of Vatican Section XIII as he continued his argument with the train's conductor, his arms flailing wildly despite the tight space of the corridor.

As she watched Integra found that she could no longer understand his words as he was now talking much too fast to catch. "Well..." Walter said, glancing at his employer, "It seems like you haven't escaped him after all." he chuckled turning his gaze back to Enrico just as Integra glared daggers at him. "Shut it." she snapped before turning back into her room and sliding the door harshly into place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Switzerland, January 8, 1999. 10:45 PM Local Time**

Dame Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing sat in the dining car of the train heading from Paris to Geneva waiting for an unwanted but necessary person.

As per usual he was late.

Save for Walter and the bartender/waiter, who was "tipped" extra to keep the dining car open until Integra concluded her business the place was empty. Dressed in a black Edwardian styled dress she made a rather regal, if not slightly dated, sight for the modern world but she felt it was one of the more appropriate items of clothing for the man she was about to meet with.

Turning her gaze to the window, where the landscape and snow whipped past in break neck speeds as the train race down the tracks and to the city where the fate of the Anglican and Catholic churches was to be decided. In perfect secret of course.

The Head of the Hellsing Organization and thus defacto leader of the Convention of Twelve/Round Table Council, she was going to Switzerland for a signing of a Non-Aggression Pact with the Vatican as a whole and Section XIII especially. Planning for this event had taken years, with negotiations breaking down multiple times but finally four months ago, as had been done fifty year prior a treaty setting out the territories and requirements of the two sides had finally been cobbled out and all that was needed was a final stroke of the pen. As with many other treaties and agreements the signing was to happen in Switzerland, a diplomatic cliché which the Vatican insisted upon because of it's closeness to Italy, and it was something Integra was willing to give since no other territory was deemed suitable for such things by the Convention of Twelve; yet when it was discovered that Integra and Enrico Maxwell were on the same train it was decided that they could get everything over with quickly now instead of waiting.

Sighing Integra turned away from the window and settled her gaze upon the cup between her hands.

Watching the steam rise in elegant curls she thought back to the last few hours which she had spent basically hiding from her main rival, avoiding Enrico at any cost even if it meant waiting for a meal or refusing to go for a quick stroll down the corridor to stretch her legs, relying on Walter to go, find, bring, and inform of her the events around her. Until of course Enrico and she bump ed into one another on the way to the restroom. What followed was an exchange of words not suitable enough to be repeated by most who were present, In the end though, some how, Walter C. Dornez and Father Renaldo were able to work out this meeting through diplomatic double speak and maneuvering and were able to convince the leaders that it would be best to work together. Now here she was, sitting, waiting, and becoming more and more annoyed

Integra sighed as she glanced at the pocket watch given to her by her father, it was now 11:00 PM.

 _Maxwell is officially an hour late._

Suddenly Walter's voice cut through her thoughts, amusement lacing his tone, "Bored?" he asked.

Glancing up at him Integra saw the butler had a smile on his face, which added to her annoyance. She glared at the man from over her glasses, "That is an incredibly stupid question." she replied as she took another sip from her tea before, then added under her breath, "I'm terribly bored."

Hearing this Walter chuckled. "Well, may I suggest that you assist me with my cross word?" He asked, sliding the paper to the center of the table for both of them to see. "It will be quite fun I believe."

Integra raised a brow skeptically while she debated if she should be sitting here in any case or go off to her bed and call it a night. After all, with Maxwell being so late she had every right. _Though waiting a little longer couldn't hurt that much..._ She nodded, agreeing to stay. "I am not one for word puzzles but...fine,why not." Intagra said; leaning forward she gazed Walter and his puzzle her full attention.

"Splendid." Walter exclaimed as he too leaned forward, seemingly very happy that employer was willing to wait a while longer. After all, he did spend most of the day convincing her and Maxwell to meet and he didn't really wish to lose this chance so soon.

"Alright, seven across." He said, using his pen to point to the letter boxes as he read the clue, "A foolish or stupid person, also a type of animal." Walter read out loud before looking up at his boss.

Integra furrowed her brow in thought for a moment or so before a smile spread across her lips, "I believe the answer is Maxwell," She replied with a laugh.

Walter looked up at her humorously with a raised eyebrow of his own. " _I_ believe the answer is actually _Jackass_." He said.

"Right, one and the same." Integra replied with a quick sip of her tea, "Go on try it." She gestured with her free hand.

The butler allowed himself a chuckle as he started to fill in her answer. "M-A-X-W-E-L-L. Ha! It fits."

Integra grinned softly, "Of course it does. Did you expect any different?" she asked, highly amused by all this. To the honest anything which insulted or humiliated her rival amused her despite her regal habits. It may not have been lady like, but she couldn't help it.

For his part, Walter had to admit that he did not expect any different and so they continued to fill out the little boxes one by one until only three clues remained.

The sudden sound of the compartment door opening snapped Intregra away from the game and she glanced up to see Enrico Maxwell entering with Father Renaldo his ever loyal bodyguard/assistant a step behind; under his arm he was carrying a thick folder containing his part of the treaty document.

"Good evening Miss Integra." Maxwell purred with a false smile as he approached the table. "I see that we have made ourselves quite comfortable."

Integra smiled as well, remembering the slight wordplay from before. "Well since you were so late, waiting for you has forced me to do something to keep my brain sharp." She answered taking a final sip of her black tea she set the empty cup on the small plate in front of her.

Enrico waved off her comment with a flick of the wrist before he dropped the folder of documents onto the table covering the newspaper. "Yes yes, I apologize for being late but you see I had to get all the papers in order." He then looked down at Walter and frowned, "Excuse me," he said in mock politeness "but I believe that you are in my seat."

Looking up at the Bishop the butler smiled, also remembering Integra's word play, "Do forgive me, Just keeping it warm." He said sarcastically as he pulled the newspaper out from under the other papers and moved to the table across from them. He was promptly joined by Father Renaldo.

As Maxwell took his place, the waiter walked up to Maxwell and grinned. "Good evening Sir," he said, his English perfect and only slightly tinted with an accent. "Would you like to order something off our menu? A drink perhaps?"

Looking up at the man Enrico smiled. "Yes." he said, "Do you have mineral water available?"

The waiter smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, We most certainly do." He quickly turned to Father Renaldo, "And for you?" He asked.

"Nothing," Father Reinaldo answered with a shake of his head. The waiter nodded bowing slightly at the waist and went to the back of the dining car where small bottles of drinks were held A moment later he returned with a bottle of sparkling mineral water, placing it on the table he smiled once more.

"That will be twenty Swiss francs." He said cheerily, glancing at Integra he gave her a quick wink.

"Twenty francs for such a small bottle? Are you crazy?" asked Enrico, angrily. His temper once again slipping out of his control.

Still smiling the bartender offered the Bishop a shrug, "I do not think so but who knows." he said with a grin, chuckling at his own joke before tapping small green bottle, "But this is the best minarle water in Europe as it has been filtered through the volcanic rocks of Iceland." Enrico frowned, not amused in the least, though Integra hid her smile by taking a sip of tea.

Taking the bottle Enrico held it out to the waiter, declaring "I refuse to pay such a high price for relatively nothing! Volcanic of not."

Not bothered in the least the other man shrugged for a once again and taking the bottle from Enrico. "Well, suit yourself Sir." he said with another bow before leaving them alone.

Once the bartender had left Enrico turned to Integra outrage in his voice, "Can you believe these people?" He shat a glare at the bartender who was no longer paying attention to them, choosing this time to continue reading his news paper. " _Che bastardo sfacciato."_ Maxwell muttered with a shake of his head.

Integra sipped her tea smiling. "Maybe we should look at this instead?" She asked tapping the folder of documents with her finger.

Nodding Enrico smoothed out his sleeves and attempted to move the chair closer only to find that one of the legs squeaked but the chair stayed put. _What in the world?_ he thought looking at the chair's legs and saw that they were bolted to the floor. With a sigh he leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "Yes, lets get this over with." he said opening the folder and removing the documents within it.

* * *

At the same time in the front of the train, the train's engineer, a large thick limbed man sat hunching over the controls and doing his best to see the rails ahead. "Damn snow..." he mumbled to himself in French as he adjusted the speed of the train movinging along the tracks. Even with the high beam of the train on at full blast the winter weather which had created a soup of fog and snow cut visibility to a horrid low. Glancing at his watch the man contended himself with the knowledge that soon they would arrive to their destination and he could put these troubles behind him. Swallowing the engineer absentmindedly patted his front shirt pocket and found it empty. Looking down in a moment of surprise he remembered that he had left his cigarettes at home, promising his wife that he wouldn't smoke.

 _Damn_. he thought, turning his gaze to the track ahead with a long sigh. _No cigarettes and bad weather_. he scowled, _I just hope the tracks stay stable_.

Suddenly the radio came to life with an explosion of static through which a female voice attempted to break through, "Main Rail Hea-" the hiss and pop of static cut through the words "-train 42, come in 42."

The engineer frowned and flicked on the respond switch. "This is Train 42 reading you with major static disruption." He replied.

"Train 4-...reported sno-...-ead! Recommendin-...-of train immediat-." The rest of her words were lost to static as the signal was lost to the snow and mountains.

Glaring the the box in front of him the engineer threw the receiver back into place now more frustrated than ever. Something important had happen ahead, something with snow and he wasn't even able to hear what they wanted him to do. _I picked the wrong week to quit smoking._ he thought unhappily and he adjusted the trains speed once more and hoped that they would all arrive to their destination safely.

* * *

Enrico Maxwell sat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he waited for Integra to finish reading over the document which he had brought to her. Her own documents he had skimmed over very quickly, not exactly caring what she wrote. After all, the territory held by the Anglican Church was minimal at best and could hardly threaten the Vatican's position in the world. In fact, as far as he was concern this treaty was more an offer of good will on part of the Catholics rather than an act of careful diplomacy.

"My dear Integra," Maxwell spoke up, "I certainly hope you do not plan on reading the _entire_ document until we arrive to Geneva." He he said, smirking as he glanced at Renaldo who did not react. "I can assure you that all outlines were agreed upon by your Round Table Group."

Not looking up from the papers Integra replied, "I plan on reading all the fine print you and your cronies might have put in here. I do not put it past you to try to trick me at the eleventh hour."

Maxwell's eyes narrowed as his head tilted slightly like a bird's, _Is she making a pun?_ he wondered glancing at the clock on the wall near the bar before he sighed pushing the question away. To her he simply said "You are not the trusting type I see."

Integra nodded her head, "That is right, I don't trust anyone but myself... and my inner circle." She looked up and smiled at the Bishop before going back to read.

Enrico raised a brow, "Well I can not say that is not a wise decision..." He admitted as he turned his gaze to the window where he was met by the sight of heavy snow and ice. "I just wish to get this over with quickly." He added, "I do not like the cold of this place."

"I don't mind." Integra stated dryly.

Enrico glanced at her then forced a smile, "Well of course _you_ do not mind. I am sure you do not mind _any_ place that is similar to your own heart."

If he expected to get a sharp reply Enrico did not get one, in fact neither he nor Integra were exactly prepared for what happened next. For at that very moment a horrible squeal from the train's wheels filled every compartment and sparks lit the windows as the emergency brakes were suddenly pulled by the engineer at the controls. What followed was utter chaos as screams of surprise, pain, and fear filled every car as people were flung from their seats or beds; while those who had been moving along in the corridor slammed into walls or doors. Everything which was not bolted to the floor was ripped from its resting place and became a dangerous projectile.

Thankfully in the dining car all the table and chairs were bolted down but china, bottles, silverware, and glasses were not and they crashed to the floor. The waiter who was standing behind the bar was violently thrown from his place sending him flipping over the counter and falling to the floor on the other side. At the same time, Enrico Maxwell felt his body shoot backward slamming into the metal back of the chair, causing an ominous jolt to shake the front leg bolts out of the floor, while his head snapped back and crashed against the metal. Searing pain shot from his skull and down his spine, while spots danced in his eyes. Just then hot tea from the pot splashed over his chest. A moment later, through the spots floating before his eyes he saw Dame Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing shoot out of her place, slip over the smooth surface of the table and fell into his lap with such force that the final two bolts holding the chair down gave out and the two leaders tumbled onto the floor. Had they all expected the worst to be done with, the lights chose that moment to flicker and fail, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

"Enrico...Borther Mexwell..." The distant sound of Renaldo's voice cut into Maxwell's consciousness, forcing the haze of his mind to clear. Groaning he forced his eyes to slowly open, wincing at the pain which still radiated from his head. "Renaldo...?" he groaned blinking the haze from his eyes. "No, don't sit up." another voice said as hands pushed him down onto the floor. "You may have a serious injury."

" _ **Io sto bene**_." Maxwell said, forcing his voice to be steady as he pushed the arms away from him. Carefully he sat up, wincing at a jolt of pain which shot from his head once more. Blinking he looked around himself, doing his best to remember where he was. _I am in the train..._ he thought, t _here was an accident._

Looking around the once peaceful compartment Enrico now saw destruction as photographs, china, and anything else that wasn't some how held down had toppled and broke. Glass was everywhere and sparks still erupted from some of the damaged wiring of broken lamps.

"Maxwell are you alright?" The voice belonged to Walter C. Dornez, who along with Father Renaldo had survived the event relatively unscathed. Turning his gaze to the English man Enrico nodded, " _ **Sì ... io sono illeso**_." he replied forgetting that the man did not understand his native tongue. " _ **Cos'è successo?"**_

"He assures that he is unharmed." Renaldo translated quietly before turning to his superior. "Brother Maxwell, are you able to speak English?" he asked.

Maxwell blinked then furrowed his brow in thought trying remember the movements to do so, "Y-...Yes." he answered a moment later, "Yes I am." Then he suddenly looked around the room. "Wait..where is Miss Integra?" he asked, quite frantically, which surprised the two gentlemen crouched next him.

"She is here." Walter replied, gesturing with his hand, "She has unfortunately been harmed."

Maxwell's gaze quickly turned to where Walter had indicated and saw to his horror that Integra was bleeding from an injury in her chest from which protruded a bloodied, broken tea cup.

 **12:00 PM Local time**

As the large clock within Geneva train station struck midnight, Sir Hugh Irons the President of the Convention of Twelve, closed his own pocket watch with a snap before exhaling a stream of cigarette smoke _Well, there is no doubt about it now, something serious has happened to the train..._ He thought with a dissatisfied frown. He had worried much when Integra had agreed not to bring Alucard along with her, something he had been adamantly against, Section XIII be damned. Still Integra had felt that the Vatican relationship was much more important than feelings of security.

"I am not a helpless person Irons. Have a little faith in me." she had said as her parting words on the phone that morning.

"I have faith in you, it's Section XIII which give me sleepless nights." he had answered back, although it was already to late; she had hung up.

Now it seemed his fears had been correct, something had happened. Bringing the cigarette to his lips again he took a quick drag before tossing it onto the rails, _This is going to be a long night._ he thought as he turned and headed back to his car. Now the clock was really ticking, especially because he was sure that across town officials from the Vatican were thinking the exact same thing he was thinking: The other side could have staged an assassination.

If even a hint of such a thing was found by either side, and he knew that there were those on both sides itching to find such hints, there could be a full on religipus war. He shuddered at the thought, as far as he could remember the The Round Table had not fought a religious war since the mid-nineteenth century and the closest they had come to a serious conflict with the Vatican, thankfully avoided, was in the late 1940s. He needed to get to the Hotel they had commandeered and take charge before someone lost their head.

Approaching his car he saw Seras Victoria waiting for him. This vampire had, thankfully, been allowed to come along with him as a personal body guard with little protest from the Vatican.

"Back to the hotel, on the double." he snapped frustrated and worried.

Blinking the woman stared at him with her vampiric eyes, "Has Dame Hellsing not arrived?" she asked her brow furrowed with concern. "What happened?"

Still frowning Sir. Irons shot her a harsh glare, "I don't know yet. Just drive." he ordered, yanking open the back passenger door and slipping into the back seat.

Sighing Seras bit back a reply as she slipped into her place in the drivers seat of the car. _Alucard would have bitten his head off..._ she thought; then forced herself to relax. It was not her place to get angry at these people, she didn't work for them and once this situation was over would probably never have to deal with them again.

O _r at least not as often._

As Seras pull the car into reverse and then melted it into the late, practically empty, streets of the city, Sir Irons got himself another cigarette and lit it, which got him an annoyed scowl from Seras who despised the smell which he didn't notice in the least.

Assuring himself that Integra was more than likely alright his main problem was to calm the nerves of those around him, both in the Convention of Twelve as well as Section XIII...a task easier said than done. Sighing once more he opened the window and tossed out the smoking tube. "Miss Victoria." he said, "I will need you tonight when we break this news of Ms. Hellsing's absence to the members." he said.

"Very well sir." She replied with a quick nod

"Good, your presence will probably force people to behave."

Seras couldn't help but smirk slightly, "If you say so Sir." she said, "I just hope that across town someone will be reigning in Section XIII."

"As do I Miss Victoria, as do I.

* * *

 **12:30 AM Local Time**

"They must has done something!" snapped a man, well into his age, dressed in red robes of a Cardinal. "The Protestants should not have been trusted. The Round Table took advantage of the expiring treaty and turned it against us." A murmur rolled off the tongues of the circle of Cardinals and Section XIII agents sitting around a large conference table. Glancing about the table Heinkel Wolfe noted the tension in the air as the Cardinal who had spoken stood, and set his fists upon the table. Using them to support his weight as he leaned forward, "If we do not act fast, we may not be alive in the morning." he boomed.

"Brother Cornelius, the train itself has not arrived to the station. Neither The Round Table nor the Hellsing Organization would risk such a public attack to remove one of our members." another Cardinal who happened to be sitting across from Heinkel spoke up, he leaning back in his chair he rested his hands upon his stomach, "I suspect the European Rail Service is to blame for this delay. Worst case we will have to wait until morning."

Cardinal Cornelius shook his head with an exasperated sigh, "And here as always we have Brother Nathaniel being a trusting fool." he chuckled sarcastically which caused Wolfe to frown, her gaze flicking to the other Cardinals who had yet to say a word. Silently she attempted to assess with whom they agreed more as the Cardinal Cornelius continued to speak. "We will be at war before you ever see what has been before you this whole time: The Anglicans are out to destroy the Holy See! They, like the Eastern Orthodox Church, are our enemies and always have been! We should have been preparing for war, not signing Pacts."

"There is no proof of that." Cardinal Nathaniel said sitting forward, trying to challenge the accusers words.

"Their violations of our sacred Irish territory is proof enough!"came a quick harsh reply, "And now this. There are few men in this room which lived through The Event of 1948, I know, but I remember, and I know you," he gestured at Cardinal Nathaniel, "remember also." He shook his head and moved away from the table, folding his arms gently, "Gentlemen, we must be ready for the worst."

With these words the room fell into a deafening silence as each person mulled the words spoken by the Cardinal. For her part Heinkel felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as the tension rose within the four walls. She knew that the future of this meeting, as well as the future of Anglo-Vatican relations might live or die depending on the next statement. Silently she prayed that peace and levelheadedness would prevail.

The sound of Cardinal Nathaniel exhaling deeply broke the silence in the room. From the frown on his face it seemed that he had had enough of the blustering, he needed to act or else a conflict would start, but it would be Cardinal Cornelius, and not Enrico's absence, which caused it. "Brothers," he said, standing slowly, "and Sister," he added nodded at Heinkel, "I am sure it is obvious that Brother Cornelius is simply allowing his Italian blood and temper to get the better of him." he chuckled, "But we can _not_ jump to conclusions. If we do not hear from anyone at all by morning then we begin to worry but still we must act with care. Trains and mountains...they have never been friends. Let us put our trust in God that all is well. And if we learn without a shadow of a doubt that The Round Table, or the Hellsing Organization itself, is the cause then and _only_ then may we act."

Standing on the other side of the table Cardinal Cornelius glared at his equal, annoyed by how right he was; though he would still sleep with protection under his pillow, no doubt about that. "Very well..." he conceded, "The Cardinal makes a flawless argument. We will wait but mark my words I will be looking out for wrong doing, and I will be the first to act upon it's discovery."

Hearing this Cardinal Nathaniel smiled, "As will we all Brother Cornelius, as we all."

As the meeting move on to other topics Heinkel Wolfe could not help but sigh with relief at the close call, had the meeting gone a different way there might have been serious consequences.

With the crisis meeting finished the Cardinals had little more to discuss that night, after all without Enrico Maxwell, their Head, they were powerless to do anything at all; and going over his head to speak with the Pope was not an option at the moment. Thus after another ten or so minutes the meeting broke up without much other drama. As the men in red robes slowly filed out, and there were seven in all, they bidden each other good night and went about their separate ways to their rooms and promptly went to sleep...all but one. One of the seven, upon entering his rooms, found them occupied by an unexpected guest.

Jumping with surprise he flicked on the lights causing the other man to yelp with pain as he covered his eyes, "Turn them off!" he whispered harshly, the bright light causing the fangs in his mouth to flash. "You know my eyes are very sensitive!"

Flicking off the light the Cardinal glared at the man dressed in robes, "How many times have I told you to avoid this place entirely?" he said "Someone might ask questions, they might think. We do not need that."

The robed man chuckled as he rubbed the pain from his eyes, "You worry too much Brother. I have every right to be here as I work for you all." he smiled, revealing his elongated fangs. Upon seeing them the Cardinal again felt his heart skip a beat, though he forced himself to calm. The robed man chuckled, "Careful Cardinal," he teased, "I would hate to have to save you at this time. I am still new to this life and it might get messy."

The Cardinal waved his words off quickly, "Bite your tongue!" he snapped in a harsh whisper, "I am fine it is Enrico we have to worry about. Something happened to him and that woman."

The robed man tilted his head slightly, "Happened you say? Interesting." he paused, "Would that not make our work easier?"

The Cardinal shook his head as he began to remove the ties and upper layers of his robes in preparation for sleep, "Not necessarily. Everyone is on edge but if the situation calls for it we will change our plans. In the mean time contact our friends in the mountains, they can search them with more ease. Then meet with me tomorrow night. I plan to have more information about them then." he paused as he removed another robe. The other man nodded, "As you wish." he said, "I will be there like clockwork." he then went to the open window and dropped away from sight; leaving the Cardinal alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

**January, 9, 1999, 8:24 AM Local time.**

Enrico Maxwell awoke from a restless sleep, having spent most, if not all of it, fighting off surreal and restless images which made little sense. Opening his eyes he noted that he was in his rooms on the train though he himself did not remember moving there himself. Groaning he slowly sat up and winced as a sharp pain shot from the back of his head and down his neck. "Good God..." he whispered to himself and reached back to carefully rest his palm upon the sore spot which seemed to have a compress of some kind bandaged to it. Sighing Maxwell removed the coveres from his body, not surprised at seeing that he was still dressed in his clothing from last night. "Right." he said out loud before swinging his legs off the couch where he had slept and carefully stood.

A wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him and he did he best from gagging as he used his arm to support himself on the breathed deeply. It seemed that his injury was more problematic than he had first thought, although considering the events which had transpired the night before that was of no surprise. The throbbing of his head was reminder enough of that. Waiting a a moment or two more Enrico pushed himself off of the wall and straightened before he opened the sliding compartment door with a snap and stepped into the corridor which ran along the length of the train car. Noting the passengers which mulled about he saw that their faces were worried at best and angry at most. _Strange.._. he thought before calling out to one of them in accented French, "Is there a problem?"

Looking over the Bishop the other man instinctively hunched his shoulders, lowering himself slightly and replied softly, "Your Excellency, from what I understand there is a blockage on the tracks. We are stuck and have been so for most of the day...and the snow storm will not relent."

Hearing this Enrico's gaze snapped to the window where he could see snow being tossed by the wind which had initially made him believe that the train was moving. Now though he could see that the mountains were still and he could not hear the clack of the tracks. He frowned _We will be here for as long as the weather wants us to be..._

"...Your Excellency?" the man suddenly said, breaking through Maxwell's staring.

Enrico blinked and looked back at the man before him, "Ah...yes, thank you. It seems that my injuries are still bothering me." he said with a chuckled as his hand ran along the bandage.

"I hope you recover soon Your Excellency." the other man said, his fingers twitching with impatience. Noting this Enrico placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you. God willing all will be well." he smiled and released the passenger who nodded and moved on. Watching him go Enrico shook his head in wonder. "What is it about me that makes everyone so nervous?" he wondered to himself.

"I would assume it is your internal power Brother Maxwell." a voice replied in Italian, catching Enrico off guard and causing him to jolt with surprise. Turning he stood face to face with his Father Renaldo who held a steaming cup of tea in his gloved hand.

Glancing at the cup Maxwell carefully to hold if it, pulling it from Renaldo's hand, "One could give a man a heart attack in that way." he said also in Italian before taking a sip. "I did not even hear you coming..." he added softly.

Renaldo bowed his head, "Forgive me Brother Maxwell, I often forget my own skills."

Enrico chuckled and waved the incident away with his free hand, "No harm no foul as the English say. We have more important issues to discuss at the moment. Come walk with me. Has Miss Integra woken already?" With this he turned and began to make his way down the corridor Renaldo following.

As the two men made their way down the train Renaldo noted that they were heading towards the back, most likely to the dining car; regardless he had other issues on his mind other than food. Furrowing his brow at Enrico's question Renaldo sighed, "Unfortunately Miss Integra can not sign the treaty...or do anything else for that matter."

Hearing this Enrico stopped and turned to face the other man, "Is she...dead?" he asked simply, his tone so casual one would think he was asking the time of day, though Renaldo could not help but notice the pause.

"No...at least not yet. Her injuries if you remember were quite..." he paused searching for an appropriate word before deciding on "...intrusive. The medic here has temporarily patched her up and thankfully the ceramic of the cup was quite dull and was unable to enter deeply. I am told she would have probably died had it been glass."

Wetting his lips Enrico nodded, "Good. Very good." he turned and continued walking, "We must make sure to do the utmost in keeping her alive." he said.

Father Renaldo felt a smile twitch on the side of his mouth, "You surprise me. I half expected you to be pleased with her near death." he chuckled, "Has the Protestant woman thawed your Catholic heart?"

"No!" Enrico snapped a little too quickly, then after collecting himself he faced his assistant once more and smiled, "No. I am simply saying that we must make sure that she will live long enough to sign this silly little treaty so that they will stop bothering us. Her death would give fuel to the Protestants to start another war."

He ran a hand over his pulled back hair, "The last thing I will care about is that woman. She is everything I despise in those people. Proud and full of themselves." There was a pregnant pause before he shook his head again, "No. Never. Now I am going to eat. You may join me but no more talk about Miss Integra or my personal feelings."

"As you command Your Excellency." Father Renaldo said formally bowing at the waist, though he could not help but smile at his boss' forceful denial.

Yet, when the two men ate in silence Enrico's mind could not help but wander to Father Renaldo's statement, _Is it possible that I have been thawed?_ he wondered to himself. Could Integra Hellsing have somehow dug into his mind and set herself in his thoughts while he had not paid attention? "No impossible." Maxwell said aloud to himself, bringing about a confused look from Renaldo. Though when he saw his boss was deep in thought he decided not to intervene. If the Bishop decided that something needed to be heard he would let him know, the older man concluded and so he left Maxwell to continue with his thoughts; thoughts which troubled the Catholic more than he wanted to admit. As a member, and even the head, of the most elite and secretive organization of the Catholic Church, Enrico Maxwell had come to an almost fanatical belief in Catholic Dogma. A belief which he used to guide his every move and decision. A belief which, if faltered in anyway, could spell disaster for his view of the world and yet his views on Integra Hellsing, the head of an Organization which not only co-existed but even worked with vampires was now under question. _Worse, she is a Protestant!_ he thought to himself. _I can not have feelings for her...but then again..._ Chewing slowly Maxwell had to admit to himself that he did, in a surprising way, enjoy the company of Miss Integra Hellsing. Not on a personal romantic level but on a social level. He actually _enjoyed_ talking with her, even when she was at her worst.

The fact was that Enrico Maxwell lived in a world where the women and men who spoke to him would do so with respectable hushed tones and would, like the man who he had met this very morning, lower themselves in position and status. Integra's harsh, almost defiant, way on the other hand was refreshing; and conversations it became a challenge of wit and a fight for status. Taking a deep breath Enrico took up his cup of tea and slowly gulped the dark warm liquid down as he watched the snow and wind beat against the train outside. _That is probably it..._ he concluded, _I enjoy the challenge of dealing with her. I like it and want to see if I can win over her..._ In the end it seemed like a marvelously simple idea for Maxwell but then again if he didn't want to be challenged he would have worked in a quiet safe place rather than Section XIII.

* * *

 **Geneva. 3:38 PM Local time**

"You will rue the day your pathetic organization raised it's head against us!" The powerful booming voice of Cardinal Cornelius filled the conference room and bounced off of it's walls. "We will bury you and there is nothing you nor you pet-" here he pointed an accusing finger at Seras Victoria who was standing to the side of the table observing the madness around it. "-can do about it!"

Rolling her eyes Seras sighed and leaned against the wall rather bored with the discussion which was doing nothing constructive in the least. For one the Vatican officials were already out for blood, her's first and then the entire Convention, and second the yelling was starting to hurt her sensitive ears. _Idiots...bloody idiots all of them_. she thought with regret as she crossed her arms and glared at the Catholics.

"If _you_ think we have anything to do with this train you are not only mistaken but also you are _insane_." came a quick and forceful reply an official of the Convention of Twelve. "Why would we do anything to an entire train? Not do mention one on which our of own head is a passenger of?"

Challenged with this logic the Cardinal sat down and glared at his rivals, much to Henkel Wolfe's chagrin, _It is like we are back with the Tudor years_. she thought as she sat in silence; and although she wished to speak she knew her place. She was not a diplomat but the hard power here to protect Section XIII. Her eyes flicked to the vampire woman standing in the corner annoyed just as much as she. _I am sure we would have gotten this done months ago_. Henkel thought to herself and smiled. _If only..._

Just then the sound of the double doors opening broke the tension in the room as Sir Hugh Irons and Cardinal Nathaniel entered the conference room. Heinkel noted that the Englishman carried a map in his hands. _Interesting.._.

"Gentlemen and ladies we have news which may put aside our bickering for the time being." Sir. Irons said as he spread the map over the table. Breaking out of their surprise and confusion the group of men stood and crowded the map. Curious Henkel also approached the group and saw that it was a map of the European Rail Service. Raising a brow and crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. "Brothers and diplomatic friends, we have some answers as to why His Excellency Enrico Maxwell and Dame Integra Hellsing are not where they should be." said Cardinal Nathaniel.

"Yes," picked up Sir Irons, "according to the train station in this city, the train they were on is stuck somewhere here." He pointed at a set of mountains not too far from Geneva. "There seems to be a serious storm system which has snowed in the passes and it is believed that their train was forced to stop."

"Stop or crash?" asked a member of the Hellsing delegation.

"That we do not know, the rail station lost contact with the train some time in the evening yesterday. Communications are still down and because of the storm raging there they can not even send a rescue operation."

A flurry of words erupted from the men gathered in the room as they began to digest this new information. " Your Eminence, is there a plan for us?" Heinkel asked, breaking her silence.

Cardinal Nathaniel as well as the others in the room looked over to her, a few nodded, "Yeah, that's a good question." said an Englishman, "We've got a plan right?" he flicked his gaze from Sir. Irons to Cardinal Nathaniel who glanced at each other.

Sir. Irons sighed, "At this point all we can do is wait. Unless of course one wishes to go there by car. It could take days depending on the roads."

"What about the tracks?" this time the voice belonged to Seras Victoria who had left her original position and now stood in the circle of officials. "If the tracks take a straight path it might be faster to go along them."

The group stared at her in silence until one of the Priests asked, "You mean _walk_ along the tracks? That could take longer."

The vampire shrugged, "To be honest I could probably make the trip in a few days. I am just built better." she smiled, showing her fangs which caused a few of the Catholics to edge away in fear or disgust and cross themselves.

Sir. Irons raised a brow and smirked, "You really wish to walk for days to reach the train?" he asked, amusement dancing over his voice.

Once again Seras shrugged, "Sir, my orders have always been to protect my Master and do as she has told me. For this mission I was ordered to follow you. If you deem it a needed action I am ready to do what is decided for Dame Integra Hellsing's safety. " she bowed her head before looking up at Sir. Irons, a smile on her face.

Hienkel Wolfe flicked her gaze from Seras to her own employers then a moment later she too spoke, "I am willing to do the same. His Excellency Enrico Maxwell has requested I do what is needed to protect this meeting and make it work. Saving him and Miss Hellsing," she paused and glanced at Seras, "would be a pleasure."

A silence fell over the room as the officials mulled over the proposed action. It seemed to many a foolish idea, though possibly the only one which would work given the circumstances.

"I think we should not risk it." a Cardinal who had not yet spoken said, "It might be too dangerous and unhelpful."

Cardinal Nathaniel nodded, "Yes...I suggest we wait until the weather clears. If they can not move for two days then we can commandeer one of the emergency helicopters from the health services later on."

Slowly the idea was agreed upon around the room as both Vatican and Round Table officials decided that waiting for the weather to clear up would be the best option for them all until finally it was agreed upon as their official action.

"Very well Gentlemen," Sir. Irons said, rolling up the map, "Since we can do little to nothing until our heads arrive I suggest we break up this meeting. We will convene if there is new information at hand."

As the others filed out Sir. Irons approached Seras Victoria, "Good show back there." he said to her offering his hand to be shaken. Seras blinked and looked down at the hand before taking it gingerly, knowing her strength. "Thank you sir...although I know nothing of what I did to be honest."

This statement caused the other man to laugh, "Miss Victoria, your stance has caused the ice to break between our two sides for the first time since we've arrived to this city." he said, "For once the Vatican was truly interested in working with us as partners."

Seras raised her brows, "Really sir? I thought they simply have a reason which meets our own."

"Oh trust me on this one. I've been in enough confrontations to see true interest to cooperate. Of course it could simply be a personal wish by that woman but it's a start." he smiled again before stepping back from her.

Seras chuckled, "If you say so sir."

* * *

 **8:00 PM Local time**

The moon rose high over the city of Geneva, it's silver light washing the streets and buildings in a pale glow. "Beautiful is it not?" asked the Cardinal who stood on the hotel balcony, his bony hands gripping the metal railing which protected him from falling. "Nature is truly a marvel."

"One never tires of it Your Eminence." came a raspy reply, "Although I was under the impression that I was here to discuss our future and not for sight seeing."

The Cardinal frowned and glanced at the hooded monk who's eyes glowed under in the darkness, "If one can not appreciate the world how is one expected to rule it?" he asked as a smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth, "But I suppose you care little of ruling."

The monk grinned, the light of the moon making his fangs glow in the night, "I live only to serve and leave the ruling to those who do not wish to get their hands dirty. "

"In due time I will do just that." the Cardinal assured his guest, "But for now I have news. Enrico and the Protestant Woman are apparently stuck in the mountains. Snow and ice it seems have stopped their journey. No one can reach them at the moment and for two days you have head start. If you move fast you may reach them before the rescue party gets to them."

"The Church is not sending anyone today?" the monk asked, "Surprising to say the least."

This brought another smile from the Cardinal, "Well, one could say I had something to do with that decision. It was decided to wait for better weather. Our only problem might be that Vampiric pet and Enrico Maxwell's favorite little dog."

The monk shook his head at these words, "Your Eminence, you surprise me again. It would take nothing more than word and I will dispatch the two of them before this moon sets." his grin widened and he could not help run his tongue over his sharp teeth, "I have not eaten fresh produce for days." he hissed.

"Calm yourself." the Cardinal snapped, "We are not prepared for that yet. We must remove the heads before we attack the body. Once they are gone turning Hellsing against our Holy See will be a child's play. Have patience and we will reap the rewards soon enough."

The monk bowed low, his nature humbled, "My apologies your Eminence, I got over excited." he straightened himself and his eyes glowed in the light once more, "What of our...German friends?" he asked.

The Cardinal waved them off with a flick of his wrists, "I do not worry about them just yet. They will be of service when the time comes just have them ready for action when the word is out. Now go. Find me His Excellency and..." he paused before silently running his thumb across his throat.

The monk almost laughed but he kept himself together, "As you wish your Eminence." he said, joy practically dripping off of his words. Then silent as shadow he jumped from the balcony and vanished in the dark streets of Geneva.


	4. Chapter 3

**January 11, 1999 4:05 PM Local Time**

Integra awoke from her slumber and found herself wrapped in a mountain of blankets. Blinking she slowly moved so that she was facing away from the wall and could see where she was. To her surprise she found that she was in her passenger compartment on the bed and no memory of how she got there. Giving the room a quick once over she concluded that everything seemed to be in place and orderly but yet she could not shake the feeling that something was just not right about this situation. Furrowing her brow she racked her brain of any memories of what had happened to her. A a moment or two some, though fuzzy and uncertain, did. Thinking back she remember why she was on the train, the Non-Aggression Pact with Section XIII. She remembered meeting Maxwell on the train and after prodding and pushing my Walter she agreed to a meeting with him. She even remembered waiting for him but then things got strange...

Almost like a nightmare memories of screaming, sparks, pure terror and finally pain. Horrible images which for some reason cut off right as she remembered hitting the floor and cutting herself. She swallowed as she remembered the pain, lots of pain in her chest...pain which she suddenly realized was not a memory but a real event. Automatically her hands reached for her chest and she could feel something wrapped around her under the night gown. With trembling hands she reached under the cloth she confirmed her fear: bandages. Something had happened and she had been injured but what it was or how it happened she did not know. Letting out a sigh she began to sit up in the bed, a dull pain filled her chest as she did. Just as the door slid opened, and Walter C. Dornez entered with a tray of tea and muffins.

"Ah Miss Integra. So good to see that you are finally awake." he said happily when he saw her sitting there.

"Good morning Walter." Integra replied as she eyed the food as tough it was poison. "

Not noticing her expression Walter placed the tray on a small table and sat on the couch opposite her own. "How are you feeling?" he asked pouring some tea into a cup.

"I...I guess I feel fine..." Integra answered carefully, "It is just that I don't remember much about what happened last night." She absentmindedly touched the bandages. "Apparently, I was injured." she added quietly.

Walter nodded as took a muffin and bit into it. "Well, the truth is," he said between chews, "you were injured three days ago."

Hearing this Integra's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat, "What?" she asked "Did I loose my memory of three whole days?" she asked, sounding worried for the first time this morning.

Walter shook his head, "No, no, You have been unconscious the whole time. You see there was some sort of avalanche or rock slide or something and it covered the tracks. So the engineer was forced to stop the train on a dime which did not go well as you well know."

Integra's eyes narrowed as she stared at the butler, completely baffled at this explanation "And what happed to me?"

Walter sighed. "When the train stopped suddenly, everything and everyone was flung like a rag doll..." he paused, "and you ended up falling over the table, into Maxwell's lap and then you fell onto the floor where the broken shards of your tea cup ended up piercing your chest. Luckily it didn't get in too deep and so you have nothing more then an extreme flesh wound." he took another bite from the muffin, "Which is extremely fortunate."

Integra looked at him frowning, "I see...and that would explain the bandages." she muttered to herself.

Walter nodded. "Yes, the train's medic was able to remove the shards and bandage you up, but it's a temporary fix. He suggests we see a doctor in Geneva, and he also warned that you shouldn't have any strenuous activity because it might restart the bleeding." he took another bite of the muffin and offered some to Integra which she declined.

"So...what do we do now?

"Not much, unfortunately. The train has been stuck here for the past three days, the storm refused to let up until early this morning so we are waiting on a rescue team. Although passangers and employees have volunteered to clear up as much snow as they can. We should be free soon I imagine."

"What about Maxwell, and the treaty?"

"Oh Maxwell is fine, nothing more than a rattled brain though I suspect his bump on the head might have even helped his attitude." When Integra raised a brow he nodded, "Maxwell is very keen on talking to you, he's been asking me if you've woken up every day...he prowls about your room as though he was a father waiting for his first child." Walter chuckled as his boss scowled at the idea. "Forgive me forgive me for the turn of phrase but it's almost like he's really worried about you. If such a thing in possible." he took a sip of his tea. "As for the Pact" he shook his head, "It was unfortunately covered in blood and tea and so any signing will have to wait until Geneva."

Integra sighed and swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor, "Can I stand?" she asked Walter.

"Well, that would be completely up to you. The medic didn't say you couldn't." he answered. "But I would be very careful."

Slowly Integra stood up and saw that she had no trouble keeping her balance, _Wonderful._ she thought. _Just smashing._

* * *

Enrico Maxwell crunched through knee deep snow as he forced his way towards the front of the train where the volunteer workers were clearing the snow, ice, and rocks from the tracks. "You know," he spoke up. "I am finally having thoughts of suing this rail line." he said as his Italian temper began to get the better of him. It was bad enough that he was stuck here, now they were running low on food and other supplies. Any longer and they could all die out here.

"I don't think that would be wise Your Excellency." Father Renaldo answered, "We are all lucky to be alive and to sue the trains for all this would be silly."

Enrico frowned as he glanced at his assistant over his shoulder, "You are always the forgiving type but I still think it would be a good idea." He pulled his thick black coat tighter around his body, "It's because of them I'm stuck in this frozen waste land, freezing to death. Who would take care of my work? They must realize that they are putting the whole Vatican in danger."

Just then one of the workers who had seen them coming walked over to them, his arms outstretched to ward them off, "I'm sorry Your Exilency, but I highly recommend that you stay away. It is very slippery and wet, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Enrico forced a smile, something he had worked hard to perfect though out his life and career, "Oh I have no interest in going there." he said gesturing with his arm, "I was simply wondering when your group of so called rescuers will be able to get us out of this waste land."

The other man blinked, taken aback from the harsh words coming from the Bishop, "Oh...Uh...I would give it another few hours at the most really. The snow is not really the problem, it is the ice that is packed under. Once we break through it we should be alright Thank God." he smiled, or at least tried to but the attempted faltered quickly in light of Enrico's unhappy glare. "...You have to understand the the ice is packed pretty tight..." the man never got to finish his sentence, tailing off when Enrico turned and began to make his way back to the train without so much as a word.

Watching him go the volunteer turned his gaze to Father Renaldo, "I hope I did not offend His Excellency in any way." he said softly.

Father Renaldo shook his head, "I must apologize for this," he said to the man, "His Excellency is in a troubled time and has many problems which weigh down upon him."

"I can see that." the other man said "Please tell him we are working very hard."

Father Renaldo nodded. "I assure you he understands all of that and is very thankful for what you are doing. Please do not think too much into this." With that Renaldo bowed slightly at the waist before he turned and ran to catch up with Maxwell. "You shouldn't act that way." he told Maxwell when he caught up with him.

" And why not?" Maxwell shot back. "They have been chirping the same tune since morning." he paused and rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up. "I am nearly half frozen as it is and yet not even a rescue operation was launched to save us."

Father Renaldo could not help but sigh, "Forgive me for saying so Brother Maxwell but there are times in which you are really full of yourself." he said, causing Maxwell to shoot him an unhappy look though he did not reply. "It's very hard to clear the tracks and take care of a whole train of passengers at the same time. These people are not even professionals and yet they work hard for us. It would do you good to keep that in mind."

Enrico frowned and grumbled something unintelligible as he blew hot breath onto his hands, just as Integra stepped out of the train with Walter by her side. Not seeing her immediatly Enrico became over joyed when he noticed the English woman standing in the snow. "Ah! At least something good happened today!" he exclaimed and picked up his pace. "Good morning, Miss Integra." he said as he approached, an actual smile upon his face which Integra replied to with a frown when she noticed him, "It is so nice to see that you have recovered from your injury."

Integra took a sip of her drink which had been given to her by Walter and grimaced. "Well, we can not say that I've totally recovered but I feel good enough to be out and about." She looked down at her drink unhappily and held it out for Enrico "Would you like to have this?" she asked.

Enrico blinked then leaned closer to see what it exactly she was drinking. Looking into the small foam cup he saw a dark colored liquid which reminded him of beef stock. "What is it?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"I am told it is coffee." Integra answered very much displeased with the contents "I wanted tea but they were fresh out."

Hearing this Enrico looked to the English woman and he could not help but laugh, "I so am so sorry but I think I was the one who drank the last of it this morning." he said with amusement dancing over his features, amusement which Integra did not share.

"How nice to see that you care..." She muttered dryly as she spilled the hot black liquid into the snow, "Now then, Walter informed me that you urgently wanted to see me for these past few days."

Enrico nodded. "Ah yes yes. You see because we are very much delayed in these mountain some...questions have opened up about the relationship between our respected Organizations." he explained, winning an arched brow from his English counterpart, "Questions which need to be worked out as soon as possible."

Integra continued to watch Enrico skeptically, "I can not think of any questions which would trouble me so...I do not exactly follow what you mean." she replied

Enrico nodded. "Yes I will explain, but it would be better for me and you to talk in a more private setting. Would you like to come inside? We can talk in my compartment." he held open the door for her and smiled invitingly.

Integra glanced at the train then shook her head. "I am sorry but I've been indoors for so long it would be nice to talk outside." she smirked noting the waver in Enrico's smile she added. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Enrico quickly forced a smile and nodded, "Certainly...I do not mind at all." he said through clenched teeth.

Father Renaldo who had been silently observing their interaction coughed and stepped onto the train. "If you do not need me Your Excellency, I will wait inside." he said hopefully.

"Yes yes, you may go." Enrico answered flicking his hand as though waving off a bothersome fly after which he wrapped his arm around Integra's shoulders and led her away from the train.

"Where are we going?" Integra asked, looking over her shoulders to search for Walter who at that moment seemed to be in an animated discussion with Renaldo.

Enrico glanced over his shoulder as well, "Away from prying eyes and ears." he replied his eyes narrowing.

"Don't you think your being a little paranoid?" Integra asked with a smirk.

"No I am just being careful."

The two of them walked in silence until they, looking back to where they had come Integra noted that they had moved quite a ways away from the train, more than she had expected, and now even though she could see passengers mulling about and young children playing in the snow their voices were dulled and almost unheard. Frowning with concern she quickly glanced over their location which turned out to be the beginnings of a forested hill, rather steep for it's size. Sighing she turned her gaze to Enrico Maxwell and crossed her arms, "Well I think that we are now safe from any 'spies' which might be mulling about." she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Not seeming to notice, or not caring, Enrico nodded, "Yes, I quite agree." he said as he pulled out a slip of paper from the inner pocket of his long coat and handed it to Integra who took it with slight confusion.

"Do you mean to tell me that this information is so secretive you can not even say it out loud?" she inquired rather annoyed that the Catholic's dramatics.

"Not at all." Maxwell said with a smile, "This is a temporary agreement which I need you to sign just in case we are unable to make it to Geneva before out Non-Aggression Pact expires."

Arching her brow Integra took the note began to unfold it, muttering under her breath, "The odds of that are quite low...but I'll humor you." Yet as she read the surprisingly short statement her eyes widened and she had to fight every instinct in her body not to slap the Vatican agent right in smug little face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she snapped, holding the paper up for him to see, "What makes you think I would ever agree to this?"

"Now now Integra don't overreact." Enrico chuckled, holding up his hands out in an attempt to placate her, "There is nothing serious behind that."

"Are you bloody mad? You want me to allow your organization to kill my men!"

"It does not say that Integra-"

Now she almost did slap him, "First of all do not speak with me as though we are on friendly terms, second this paper specifically allows your men to slaughter mine if they wish. Or am I interpreting the statement: _I hereby agree that violence against the Hellsing Organization or the Convention of Twelve shall not be returned?_ Because I don't see how I am."

Enico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Int-" he saw the English woman raise her hand threateningly and quickly corrected himself, _Lady_ Integra, you do not seem to realize that the Non-Aggression Pact between our two sides was signed to last fifty years. It is now practically fifty years to the day since then. If we do not have a new deal of some kind your men can attack mine and if they are slaughtered in self-defense or retaliation it could start a major conflict between our two churches. I do not want to see it and I am sure neither do you. Plus let us not forget who here is holding and using _vampires_ as their personal soldiers!" Maxwell's temper had begun to raise until, as usual his one eye twitched with annoyance. "You must sign to show your understanding of our parilous situation."

Integra stared at him, astounded by his leaps of, so called, logic after which she silently rip the paper in half. "What a load of rubbish. Hellsing has never done anything to your organization for as long as we have existed."

"Yes you have!" came a quick reply

"No we haven't!"

"Yes you have! In 1948!"

Integra was about to retort Enrico's next point but she was forced to pause so that her mind could locate the date which Enrico was talking about. When she did her frown returned in full force, "Now you are really grasping for straws Maxwell, I really expected better from you. Especially since you know we had no idea you all existed at the time." her frustrations and annoyance was slowly evolving until it began to turn into cold hard fury. _The nerve of his man!_

Enrico either did not notice, or chose not to care, shooting back her statement with his own, "That is what you say but I am told different."

Integra's frown instantly transformed in a disgusted scowl, "What I say!?" she exploded, "I wasn't even in charge when that happened you ass! My _father_ was and he was a man of honor so don't you dare question him. He did not attack you and your disgusting pack of finatics were just as responsible for those events!"

Unable to hold himself back Enrico forced himself into Integra's personal space, "Don't you dare talk to me that way sow!" he erupted as he poked the Englishwoman in the chest.

Outraged and furious Integra reacted in the like, screaming, "Don't touch me you disgusting Pig!" and pushed the Catholic away from her.

Caught off guard by the force and power of her push Enrico instantly lost his balance and began to fall over the edge of the slope. Desperate for leverage which did not exist other than Integra's person he desperately took hold of her shirt, hoping that it would keep him from falling over. Instead it just caused them both to be pulled over and she fell on top of him as they slid down the hill and into the snow bank below.


	5. Chapter 4

Enrico Maxwell dug himself out of the snow and wiped bits of ice from his hair. Frowning he blinked and looked to see where he had ended up; next to him he saw Integra Hellsing fiddling with her clothes looking very unhappy. Sighing he stood, brushing the snow and ice from his pants before stamping his feet in an attempt to fight off the biting cold which had seeped into his custom made Italian loafers.

"Are you alright?" he asked asked Integra offering her his hand though he retracted it when he saw that she was not responding to this action.

"You ripped my blouse." She said, shooting him an accusing look. "This was a very expensive, you owe me £100 at least."

Maxwell blinked then shook his head with a sigh, "I did nothing wrong in this situation, you pushed me so you buy your own blouse." He wiped the last bits of snow off the seat of his pants and began to climb up the hill as carefully as he could; a task made no easier by the wetness of the ground beneath his feet. Integra watched him go with a throbbing frustration, mulling over how much she hated the man with all her being. _A bastard in every sense of the word_. she thought before standing and beginning the perilous climb herself.

* * *

The sound of ice shattering like glass when the icepicks finally broke through sent out a cheer from the workers who had spent the entire day working on preparing the track for their train. "Finally." one of the men said in German accented English, as he wiped his brow, "I was starting to worry that we would never get out of here."

The other men laughed, the mood allowed such a thing now that they were no longer in danger of being stuck. "Our rail company would never allow such a thing." replied the engineer in French accented English as he rolled down his sleeves. "Now everyone get back aboard, we're moving out in any moment." Taking up his instrument the man supervised the volunteer passengers as they moved all tools to where they had taken them before going to the cockpit where he would happily inform everyone that they were on their way to Geneva where hot soups and rich hot chocolate awaited.

Sitting down he picked up the radio and turned the dials until he reached the wavelength he needed. "HQ This is train 42, we are alive with few injuries."

The radio hissed and popped before a clear voice answered, "Train 42, this is HQ. We are pleased to hear this news. We request that you make your way to the next stop where we will be sending rescue and medical staff."

"Understood HQ."

In the dining car Walter C. Dornez sat working on his last cross word puzzle. Across from him, stirring powdered cream into a foam cup of watered down coffee was Father Renaldo who's features were furrowed with worry.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked glancing up at the other man.

The priest blinked as though surprised that Walter was there and looked up at the Hellsing employee, "Nothing...I'm just getting restless, tired of sitting here." he explained, though his voice didn't sound very convincing.

Walter shot a skeptical look over his glasses at the priest, "Is that all?" he asked.

Renaldo did not answer until after he had taken a sip from the tasteless drink he prepared and shook his head with a sigh, "No," he said, pursing his lips. "I actually have a feeling something is going to go wrong."

Walter tilted his head slightly at the other man's words, "Wrong? In what sense?"

Renaldo shrugged, "I don't know just something, I can not pin point it. " he took a sip of the beverage.

Walter leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest watching the priest, "Did you have this feeling before the accident? he asked.

Father Renaldo paused and thought back trying to remember what he felt, "...Well...no, at least I don't think so." the Priest finally admitted resting his elbow on the table and his cheek on his fist.

Walter nodded, "I rest my case." he said with a smile and went back to work on the puzzle just as they heard a high pitched whistle blowing out side followed be the voice of the conductor asking all the passengers to board the train in accented English and then French.

Walter looked up at the other man pointedly as if to say, _See, I told you so_. to which Renaldo responded with a dismissive wave of his hand before turning his gaze to the window.

Renaldo watched the people outside jog to the train happy to finally be on their way. Families with children, business men and women, as well as vacationers but he did not the people he wanted to see. Frowning he turned his gaze to the windows on the other side of the car, wondering if he'd missed them some how. His frown deepened but he quickly shook his head, _I worry too much about everything._ he thought turning away from he windows and leaning back in his chair. He needed to find a way to calm down, to clear his mind. When the conductor whistled once again and the train jolted forward he felt the ends of his mouth curl into a slight smile, **_"Il ghiaccio era rotto, signori della giuria."_** he said to himself with a little laugh; _The ice has broken, gentlemen of the jury._

Looking up from his puzzle Walter nodded with satisfaction, "About damn time we got out of here." he said watching the stark snow covered mountains slip past.

* * *

Integra paused in the middle of her climb to catch her breath. She was a woman that who didn't usually participate in much endurance exercises on a daily basis, having instead concentrated on speed and mental reactions to events around her. Having a wound in the middle of her chest didn't do much to help the situation either and soon she had found herself winded and light headed. Leaning against one of the few trees which grew on this hill Integra glanced up at Maxwell who was already at the top of his climb. She scowled, _I'd wish I never met him_ , she thought in frustration, _all he ever does is give me problems and a head ache._

In a way this thought was very true. So far anytime she would meet with Enrico something would go wrong and her day would become lost and stressful; today being no different. Shaking her head Integra pushed herself off of the tree and began her climb anew while ignoring the burning sensations which filled her chest at every breath.

When she was practically at the top of the hill she heard a cry of panic from the Catholic Bishop followed by shouting in Italian which switched into English.

 ** _"Ehi!_** ** _Fermare il treno_** ** _! Noi siamo ancora qui!_** Someone tell them to stop! Please!"

Maxwell's scream filled the air as Integra climbed over the crest of the hill and onto the flat surface of the mountain pass she immediately found Enrico waving his arms like a mad man as he ran towards something. "What the hell's gotten into him now?" she wondered, until the realization hit her: Enrico Maxwell was _running after the train_. Ultimately it was a futile attempt as the train was too fast and quickly moved around a mountain bend and out of sight.

* * *

Father Renaldo stretched in his seat and yawned happy to be on the move to Geneva where the signing could finally happen and hopefully he could get back to work at the orphanage without many serious problems. Smacking his lips he watched the scenic view of winter time Switzerland zip past. _I wonder if Enrico talked things out with Miss Integra._ he thought, remembering the requested meeting. He frowned after a moment, glancing at the watch on his wrist, _Where are they anyway?_ He had expected the two leaders to find them here by now. The worry from before returned to him, C _ould they have done something to each other?_

He stood, "I will be right back." he told the Englishman before him, "I must check on His Excellency."

Walter paused a moment and remembered Integra, "Oh...I'll come with you." he said, "We'll check him and Miss Integra both."

Together the two men left the dining car and made their way through the length of the train through the third and second class sections until they reached the first. Coming to the compartment which Maxwell and Father Renaldo shared they knocked. "Your Excellency?" Renaldo asked, when no reply came he knocked once more with added force before opening it. The two men looked into the empty compartment which had seemingly only been entered by one of the cleaners who had made the bed and swept the floor. Father Renaldo swallowed.

"Now wait a minute." Walter said, "They are most likely in Miss Hellsing's room. Come along."

With that the two men moved some doors down until they reached Integra's compartment but when they peeked inside they found that this one was also empty. Now with worry in both of their hearts the two men searched the length of the train until they came to the horrid conclusion that neither Bishop Enrico Maxwell nor Dame Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing were on the train.

* * *

 _Idiot! Damn bloody fool! I'll kill him! I have Alucard rip his thin scrawny throat out!_ Integra raged as cold hard fury coursed through her. Walking over to the subject of her anger who was now on his hands and knees she kicked him hard in the ribs with her pointed boot.

Yelping with pain and terror Enrico fell over on his side. "Hey, what are you doing!" he shouted blocking her second kick with his hands.

"It's your fault that I'm stuck out here!" Integra screamed as she kicked at him him over and over again.

"Me!?" whined through the pain. "How is it my fault?"

"Yes you! You're the bloody bastard who pulled me down that hill! Had I stayed put I would be safe and warm! Instead I'm stuck here with _you_!"

"Now wait a minute!" Maxwell exclaimed standing so that she was forced to look up at him instead of the other way around. "You pushed me down the hill!"

"You made me angry. You deserved to be pushed!" Integra responded glaring up at the Catholic.

Maxwell crossed his arms and stared down at her defiantly as he searched for a response. "Well...uh You tore up my new agreement!" He leaned closer to her face and smirked, "What do you have to say about that?" he challenged.

Integra stood completely silent for a good moment and then slapped Maxwell's face, hard. "Nothing." she said quietly and sat down on the track. Shocked into silence and in more pain Enrico sat down next to her rubbing his now reddening cheek.

" _ **Che cagna folle**_." he muttered under his breath and he hugged his sore ribs.

Suddenly Integra slapped his other cheek, "Don't you dare talk about me that way!" she snapped angrily. Enrico blinked with surprise but his frown quickly returned.

With both cheeks stinging he stared daggers at his foe, "Slap me again and I will kill you." he threatened.

"Oh really, with what?" Integra asked gesturing at the snowy pass they were in, "I see no weapons here, or do you plan on _strangling_ me?" she smirked before adding, "Good luck with that."

Enrico's eyes narrowed, "I'll think of something when the time comes." he growled, his heart racing with rage.

Integra slapped the back of Maxwell's head surprising him once more. "Please, don't act like an idiot. At least not right now." She wrapped her arms around her body and tried to warm herself as best as she could and the two of them sat in silence for some time while; miserable and angry. Then without a word Maxwell stood up and began to walk down the watched without a word, _Good riddance._ she thought simply as she tightened her self hug but when he had gone several meters and the wind began to bite at her expose skin she stood.

"Hey, Enrico wait for me!"

* * *

 **Train 42, 4:45 P.M. Local Time**

"So let me see if I understand this correctly." the train's conductor said, "Your employers were left behind and you wish for us to stop the train and go back?" he glanced at the two men before him and wondered if he was dealing with mad men.

Walter nodded. "Yes that is the gist of it." he agreed knowing how insane he must sound. "You have to understand these two are not just normal passengers. VIPs of the highest order."

"You could say they are government officials." Renaldo added helpfully.

The conductor sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "This is a disaster for us even if they were regular tourists..." he said softly, "But I don't see how we could do what you request; but an emergency depot is being created at the next stop- The village of Lirdon. You will just have to talk to someone in charge there." He shrugged helplessly, "Other than that I have no other offer."

"And how soon shall we arrive to this stop?" Walter asked.

The uniformed man looked down at his watch, "Well...by best estimate is around twenty minutes are so."

Father Renaldo glanced out of the window and watched the sun sinking below the mountainous horizon. _It will be dark in twenty minutes...if there was any other delays at the station we may not go looking for them at all today._ he thought with frustration. He was sure his career would be over, most likely he would be sent to some small parish in the middle of nowhere and expected to live out the rest of his days in isolation. How else would the Vatican leadership react when they learned that he had left the head of Section XIII to die in the snow and ice of the Swiss Mountains. _And Miss Integra!_ he suddenly remembered, she was wounded and would probably die without question. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, _I failed his Excellency and our Rivals. Never mind the banishment, the Vatican will want my head on a silver platter by the end of all this._

The sound of Walter clearing his throat snapped Father Renaldo out of his thoughts and he blinked with surprise. Looking about he saw the conductor was offering his hand, "Oh...please forgive me." he said grasping it, "I have had a very hard day."

He shook the hand and turned to go, Walter by his side. "You look very troubled." the Butler said.

Father Renaldo let out a harsh laugh, "I've only failed at the most trusted position of my life. I know it is not much but what can I say..." he sighed, his shoulders drooping "I will probably be executed tomorrow morning."

Walter felt his shoulder droop as well, "You and me both old chap..."

* * *

"I hate this cold." Enrico whined as a gust of wind kicked the snow around them. With every passing minute the air around became more and more chilled as the sun sank below the horizon. In fact already what remained of the sun's light was being blocked by the two mountains on either side of the pass leaving the two of them in freezing shadow.

Integra rolled her eyes, having heard the same basic words for the past twenty minutes. It seemed that the Catholic had complained and whined almost nonstop be it about the cold , his legs, or his hunger since they had started walking. So far Integra did her best to ignore the annoying voice and blocked it out with her own thoughts but unfortunately that was becoming a little harder to do. "Maxwell there's nothing I can do about the cold. At the moment we have no choice but to walk and hope the we will find some sort of shelter." she snapped harshly. "I am cold too and I am not complaining like a child."

"I still blame you for all this." Maxwell shot back halfheartedly, "You are always to blame for my suffering ... you and that pet monster of yours."

"Don't bring Alucard into this. I left him at home as you requested yet had a brought him along I would be safe and warm now. Instead I am stuck here with you. Now I do not wish to discuss him or anything else." As soon as the words left her mouth a gust of freezing wind shot down from the mountains and chilled Integra to the bone as if the vampire had heard her and was now making her journey more difficult.

 _I'm probably going to freeze to death out here_. she thought J _ust me and the bastard...what a way to go_. she almost laughed from the despair. Instead she let out a long sad sigh accepting her thoughts and the most likely end to her career. _A soft useless whimper._

Just then Enrico grabbed her shoulder,

"Wait I saw something." he exclaimed excitedly.

Integra turned her gaze and saw him staring up into the mountains, his eyes wide with wonder...or fear. She narrowed her own as she looked up at the rocky cliff face which soared up near her. "What is it?" she whispered starting to get worried. There might be wild animals all around them.

Enrico pointed at the mountain, "Up there, do see it?" he asked, his tone breathless.

Integra moved her head about this way and that, "No...I...I see nothing." she answered.

Enrico frowned and pulled her back a few steps "Here just look up at the mountain." he ordered.

"Look I don't know what you getting at but I-"

"Just shut up and look."

"Now see here Enrico I am-" the rest of her sentence caught in her throat when she saw a golden cross flash brightly in the light of the setting sun. "Good Lord..." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and I thank you all for coming..." The head of the Swiss Rail Service said, as he nodded to the room of reporters, Adjusting his glasses he looked down at his notes and despite years of public speaking experience, this situation was not one he would ever wish upon anyone. At least until now. "As I am sure everyone has been following the fate of Train 43 ever since its loss of contact with our station. The fact that the mountain pass was being hit by one of the worst storms only made matters worse for all friends and relatives of those passangers. Yet, I come to you all with good news. A little over an our ago, our Central hub regained contact with our train. It has freed itself from the snow and ice. With this turn of events the Swiss Rail Service has decided to open an emergency center in the village of Lirdon, which is the first stop Train 43 would have made before coming here. We decided to do so because we understand that our passengers will need to get immediate medical help as soon as possible. Especially when cold is a very dangerous and silent killer in many respects. The Swiss Rain Service is also prepared to cover the cost of friends and relatives of those passangers on board Train 43 so that they may be reunited as soon as possible. Thank you." as the conference room of reporters exploded with questions in a hotel conference room in Geneva Sir. Irons turned away from the television which hung on the wall behind him and turned to his compatriots in the Convention of Twelve.

"There we have it." he said gesturing with one hand towards the screen, "Who feels that we should send out representative to this Lirdon place for observation. Personally I vote that the faster we can get Integra to us, or at least under our protection, the better."

A murmur moved around the table between the representatives of the Convention of Twelve before Alfred Penny worth turned his gaze towards Sir. Irons, a slight smirk upon his lips,"Is there any doubt in which particular agent you wish to send up?"

Hearing this Sir. Irons smiled, "I hope I have not become quite so predictable" he chuckled and took up the black tea which sat before him in a china cup, taking a small sip he replaced it and looked over the table once more. Behind him the television droned. "Though given the situation it seems obvious of who we should send. The vampire is tied to Ms. Integra and will do anything for her safety. That makes her a perfect candidate in saving her." He paused but when no one spoke he continued, "Not to mention "accidents" against her are lessened immensely when she is piratically immortal."

"Practically but not fully." Sir. Johnson, another member of the convention, spoke up, "Especially with Section XIII, who will insist to send their own people, I am sure, to go with her. Perhaps it would be good to send a more..." he paused now, searching for a word which would fit the situation, "powerful agent, perhaps the one still in Hellsing Manor?." he said with a soft smile.

Sir. Irons raised a brow and leaned back in his chair drumming his fingers on the table in thought. Though the name of the "agent" wasn't mentioned it was quite obvious to all who the man was speaking of. In fact Sir. Iron's had thought of calling Alucard himself but had rejected the idea earlier.

"If the situation wasn't so...politically fragile" he finally replied after some thought, ..."I would fully agree with you but the consequences of failure now is too high. Plus I expect our Catholic partners reject the idea in full to begin with and now we need their good graces to keep convince them to have some restraint." Sir. Iron's took another sip of tea, "They have been doing so since the problems began and I expect they will do so until Maxwell is returned."

"And that's when our real problems will begin..." Sir, Jameston, grumbled as he pulled a cigar from his inner jacket pocket as a set of chuckles rolled across the table.

"True enough," Sir Irons said with a smile, "but we'll have to worry about that bridge when we come to it. So, let us make it official shall we? Who is in favor of sending Miss Seras Victoria to go up to Lirson so that she may bring to us Dame Integra Hellsing?"

Sir. Irons glanced about the table with his solid grey eyes as slowly each member nodded their head or vocally approved the idea of the plan, a formality of course, as there was no doubt anyway,

"Wonderful." Sir Irons said standing, he gulped down his tea and turned to the secretary which sat at another table taking notes of the meeting. "Please right out a note for Section XIII. They at least need to be informed of what it happening."

Nodding the secretary looked back to her typewriter.

Cardinal Richards frowned as he looked over the note in his hands, silently reading over it. As an Irishman he certainly didn't have the best sympathies for the English but at the same time any serious conflict with the Protestants could flare up the nightmare of civil war in his native land and the last thing he wanted was another Time of Troubles. "It seem quite straight forward." he said allowed as he passed it on to the Section XIII agent sitting next to him. "We all saw the report after all, might as well accept what the Hellsing Organization is offering."

"I agree," said Bishop Fabrizio Szfortza, second in command of Section XIII, speaking for the first time since the crisis. Now that Enrico Maxwell had been gone for some time the younger man had begun to take up the mantle of leadership. "Though of course we must have our own representative alone with the vampire woman. I can even go if it makes things more official."

A low murmur went around the table before Cardinal Ortega sighed deeply. "Despite my personal outrage since this crisis began," he spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully as he went, "I now say that we should agree to this as soon as possible. The quicker we get Enrico back here, the better it would be for us all. But we must send someone with weapons training as well as someone official."

Fabrizio stood and bowed slightly, a small courtesy towards to the man who technically outranked him by Catholic Church hierarchy. "While I would like to respectfully remind the Cardinal that _I_ am trained in weapons, I can also bring alone Heinkle Wolfe who is a weapons expert and has performed commendably in the past. I will also call our headquarters and put them on alert if anything goes out of control."

"You mean you have not done so yet?" a Cardinal from English speaking North America, as his accent seemed to indicate, asked with outrage, "Surely it should have been the first thing you did when this crisis began."

Bishop Szfortza smiled slightly, "We at Section XIII decided to take a precaution and not cause the Anglicans any reason to worry, especially considering how on edge we all are. Even now I am only going to ask them to prepare for defensive action and nothing more. I have good faith in our partners that nothing will happen since any war between our two sides would be nothing but complete destruction for them. Yet, none of this matters now. As temporary head of Section XIII I will be going to Lirdon with Heinkle Wolfe."

"But what if we do not agree with this move?" another cardinal asked, frowning at the Bishop who simply smiled.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Section XIII does not bow to your wishes. We report only to the Pope himself, and only if a crisis of ultimate danger for the Faith arises. In this case, I must respectfully inform you that you are all technically here for observational positions to discuss matters of the faith. And as Enrico's safety is purely an internal matter for Section XIII we will make our own decisions, but if you have any further questions you may speak to Chief of Security, Bishop Makube.

The Cardinals grumbled to themselves but said nothing more as the Szfortza make his way to the main doors, followed quickly by the ever silent Heinkle Wolfe.

* * *

The rescue helicopter shook in the the gust of wind which came down from the mountain causing the pilots to adjust their course slightly. Glancing at the three passengers in the back, surrounded by rescue supplies Hansel Breker hoped that their added weight wouldn't send them to a fiery doom on the mountain landscape. Truth is though he hadn't really know what to say when Catholic Cardinals and, apparently, Anglican Ministers arrived to his offices and requested these three to be taken for "religious consultation with survivors", or something of that nature. Naturally he refused, telling them that transportation for civilians would be prepared in a few days. It was then that money appeared from both sides and the request came again, but with a sweeter taste than before. Now they sat on the cargo, each an image all on their own, with the yellow uniformed, female, Anglican official seemingly enjoying the flight to the fullest, a Bishop reading some religious text without a care of the outside world, and a priest seemed about ready to throw up right here and now. Breker hoped to avoid that possibility.

"Is it much longer?" said priest demanded angrily, his voice cracking into a feminine wail. _Not a flier in the least._ Breker thought before speaking in his microphone, "Not much longer I assure you. It is right over this pass. If you look out of the window though you will see an amazing view." He said trying to throw their minds off of the jolting of his chopper.

Sighing Heinkle Wolfe turned her gaze at the window and felt her stomach turn. _No no, don't look!_ Shutting her eyes she curled her body as tightly as possible hating the feeling of being in this helicopter. _I don't even like planes!_ And now it felt like this weak machine was just one gust away from breaking up into a million bits. Just then the helicopter suddenly tilted up and rose sharply, causing Heinkle to scream, Seras to laugh, and Bishop Sforztsa to simply adjust his reading glasses and continue reading.

"Look at that!" Seras exclaimed suddenly as the helicopter rose over the top of the low mountains and the small valley appeared where the village was nestled in the snow. Bishop Szfortsa leaned over her to see and he nodded with with satisfaction at the large rescue camp which could be seen being set up. "It looks quite professional." he said. "I think that our jobs may not be so difficult after all."

It didn't take long for the helicopter to make its landing and when the doors opened the three passengers quickly made their escape of the flying machine; Heinkel slower than others as her legs felt like gelatin and did not agree to follow her orders.

"What now?" Seras asked the Bishop as she looked at the hustling medics, mountain rescue operators and volunteers which had turned this sleepy mountain village into a center of national importance. After all, in a nation like Switzerland a late train quickly became news, but a lost train quickly became a national tragedy.

"Well" said Fabrizio Szfortsa, "I have taken the Liberty of getting us rooms as soon as I learned we were going here. They are unfortunately not in the center of the village as that hotel was taken but a nice enough hostel was vacant. You've been to those in your youth I would assume." He gave Seras a side glance, though it did not have the level of contempt which both Enrico Maxwell's and Alucard's often did.

"No, I had no chances of traveling the continent." she replied with a shake of her head. "Surely it will not be that bad."

The Bishop shrugged, "It can be a mixed experience to say the least." he chuckled slightly, remembering his own youthful adventures, and turned when he noted that Heinkel was not with them. "Sister. Wolfe, what are you doing?" he asked the woman who was leaning heavily on some boxes breathing deeply.

"I apologize, I am just recovering from the flight." she said and took another deep breath and slowly made her way to the two of them. "Do not worry Sister. Wolfe. We will have more than enough time to become acclimated to this environment, having climbed mountains in my youth, I know what a shock to the system such thin air can be. Thus we will rest before we do anything up here."

With a nod he turned away from the airsick woman and started walking once again, leading the way towards the hostel where they would all spend the night.

* * *

Enrico Maxwell blinked as the bright flash from the cross hit his eyes before he was able to take in in fully. _My God..._ he thought, never expecting to see something like it here on top of the mountains. For a moment he felt like falling to his knees but he pushed it aside, knowing full well that he may not be able to get up again if he did. "I...I...it is a miracle." he whispered, an absolute miracle. Standing next to him Integra smiled, as relief washed over her for the first time since she'd left England itself to meet with Section XIII. "We have to go there." she said, turning to smile at Enrico, who frowned slightly at this suggestion. "Why would we do that?" he asked, "I doubt leaving this track is a good idea. We need to go forward as much as we can while it's still light or else we'll never get to civilization."

Integra's smile faded, "Maxwell, it's getting darker by the minute. We'll never make it. We need to find shelter and that cross is where we will find it." she explained, pointing.

Enrico glanced at the cross once again and frowned, he could she was right of course, the sun was setting quickly, it was getting colder, and from what he understood all of the really dangerous animals also came out at night; but how to get up there was another question.

"We don't even know if we'll find a path to it and you know that neither one of us can climb the mountain safely." he said as the last shred of hope seemed to slip from his grasp.

"Oh stop it." Integra snapped, grabbing Enrico's wrist, and pulled him into the knee high snow on the side of the tracks. Wanting to shout out at the woman Enrico bit his tongue and simply let her take charge in this situation. _Once she sees there is no way she'll calm herself._ He thought with a sigh. Yet that did not happen and instead once they reached the base he watched Integra stare up at the sharp face of the cliff which had been carved out of the mountain when the tracks had been built many years ago. "You see." Maxwell said, gesturing up at the sight before them, "I said there was no way up and now we're even worse off than before." he said lifting his legs out of the snow in an attempt to warm himself; not that it helped much.

"There has to be a way up." Integra insisted, "or are you suggesting that people flew to the church?" she turned and glared at the Catholic.

"Well how do I know. What if there is no church at all?" Enrico snapped at her, his frustration slipping out at her, "For all you know it's just a cross that someone put up for their family name. In the mean time we need to get walking down the tracks like I said soon or else we will freeze to death."

Integra sighed. She hadn't regained enough strength to argue with this man and if she were honest with herself she no longer wished to do so. For the first time since meeting the pompous, self loving Archbishop she simply didn't care to prove him right or wrong. "Fine," she said but before Enrico could smirk at his small victory she pointed down one side of the cliff, "but before we leave, go and see if you can find a path to the top."

"A path?" Enrico asked his shoulders drooping slightly, "You really are a stubborn woman..." he muttered causing Intragra to smirk now. "Not really, I'm just thorough. Now get to it. I'll check the other side."

Sighing Enrico turned and began walking along the cliff face, looking for anything strange or possibly man made; though he did not expect to find anything. _This is a waste of time! We will freeze to death before we find anything!_ He thought with red hot anger. Why couldn't Integra be a more accommodating woman? _If he was a Catholic everything would be so much better._ Maxwell shook his head in anger when suddenly he heard a cry from Integra. Turning around he saw her silhouette waving at him. "Well well..." he said, frowning before making his way towards her, even when he was sure it wasn't anything special; so one can imagine his surprise when he saw the opening in the mountain side which was in fact a steep trail.

"I believe you owe an apology." Integra said with a smirk, "Because I just saved your life."

Maxwell shook his head, "Not in the least. This might lead to know where." he said crossing his arms and looking up at the trail.

"Well then, there is only one way to find out." Integra said and stepped onto the trail. Frowning at her Enrico didn't move, his mind still over turning the pros and cons of this situation, but when Integra turned to look at him, he saw her roll her eyes. "Oh come now, get over you ego of not being correct and lets go. I know I will need your help to get all the way up to the cross with my injuries and knowing you I doubt you want to be stuck here alone." She smirked slightly but then offered Enrico her hand.

Seeing it Enrico sighed and stepped up to the hand, reaching for her hand with is own. "I only do this because it would be wrong to leave _you_ here alone. I was raised correctly after all."

"What ever you say Maxwell. Tonight, I will not argue."

Hearing this Enrico laughed, "In that case I will prepare your last rights, because I know that is not something you can survive."

With that attitude the heads of Section XIII and the Hellsing Organization made their way into the wilderness, with the hope that maybe they would find something which would help them survive the night, which was coming quickly as evidence of the setting sun.

* * *

At the base of a mountain, in another small town, a monk had too watched the news account from a small cafe, but unlike most residents and visitors the news had not fill him with excitement or relief. With the entire nation, and maybe even the continent, watching he could not simply follow through with his mission anymore. To harm either Enrico or Integra now, would cause bring too much attention upon them, and possibly Section XIII. Frowning the monk turned from the mirror where he had been preparing himself and pulled up his hood. As he stepped out of his room later that night into the main area of the small church he was met by the priest to came to him.

"Do you have to leave tonight? Surely you can rest until morning." he said, speaking accented Italian.

"Unfortunately yes." the monk replied bowing his head, "I am needed else where and time is of the essence. I do thank you for your kindness and hospitality."

Laughing the priest nodded, suddenly bashful from the praise; after all in such a small village international guests were a rarity and a monk, well that was a complete honor. "Well, let me hug you before your journey brother. Peace be with you."

The Monk smiled, careful not to show his fangs as the two men embraced. "May your goals be met." the priest said before they broke.

"Oh, I assure you. I believe they will." the monk said, clapping the priest on the shoulder before he walked out of the small church.

Stepping out into the cold wind coming down from the Swiss mountains he tightened his cloak and began to make his way to the center of the village where, if he was lucky the bar maid would be closing up.

"Good evening." he said to her causing her to jump.

Spinning around she saw who it was and smiled, "Oh dear, you scared me." she laughed and placed a hand upon her chest.

"I apologize." he said with a bow, "Would you like an escort to you home?" he asked, his voice low, humble, purposefully designed to be trust worthy; but the young woman shook her head.

"Oh no, it is so near." he pointed to a building at the end of the street. "Do not worry I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" the Monk asked, looking at her from under his hood, and for the first time his eyes seemed to glow, a dark golden as he stared into her own. The woman blinked, her train of thought thrown off of it's track

"I...I am...fine..." she said, her voice monotone.

"No my dear, you need me to go with you." the Monk smiled, finally showing his fangs which glinted in the light of the street lamp. "Come." he said offering her his arm, which she took.

Once they were far from the bar he pulled her into an alleyway, pushed the poor woman against a wall and pulled back her head.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, though she did not scream or fight.

"Do not worry." the monk said and with that he opened his mouth and bit down on her neck.

Half an hour later, he stepped out into the street and quickly made his way to the mountain road, with the village of Lirdon his new goal. After all, why should he waste his time going to it Maxwell and Integra when they might be brought to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dropping her bag onto the bed, releasing a cloud of dust in the process, Seras Victoria sighed and looked over the room she and Heinkle Wolfe were expected to share for the night. It was small for sure, but practical, with all the things two short time travelers would need: beds, and a desk for each of them to be used for writing or eating; a mirror hung near the door. Though in the dim light of the small bulb which hung from the ceiling it looked more drab than it probably was. "Well, it certainly isn't the _Savoy_ but it will do." she said smiling as Heinkle coughed from the dust in the air.

"I like it." The Catholic woman said once she was in control of her breathing, "It is simple without anything extra. Not like the pomp you English like." she did frown at her bed though, wondering how she would sleep in such a dusty environment.

Crossing her arms Seras raised a brow, "I'll have you know that I come from a working class family and have never been pompous in my life. "

"But you work for Ms. Hellsing and she is pompous enough." Heinkle said sitting down on the bed, which seemed to sigh as it released more dust. Ignoring it Heinkle just opened her small bag and begun unpacking.

"You are one to talk." Seras exclaimed, placing her left hand on her hip and gesturing towards the other woman with her right, "I have never met a more self inflated and pompous man than Enrico Maxwell."

Rifling through her bag Heinkle did not look up at the vampire, though her body tensed momentarily before she silently exhaled and relaxed, "His Excellency is a great man." she stated softly, "He has been a saving grace for many, including myself." She didn't look at the English woman as she continued to place her clothes and weapons onto the bed.

Sitting Seras leaned back with her hands on the bed for support, "That still does not change the fact that he is pompous, more so than Ms. Hellsing who I might add saved me."

Heinkle looked up at Seras now, her gaze skeptical as she took in the vampire, "That is impossible, you are already dead and can not be saved." she said before going back to her bag.

Seras' hands balled into fists as her eyes narrowed, "That is quite unfair of you." she said, "I did not choose this, or want it."

"You did let Hellsing's monster take your blood and now his power allows you to move, though as a puppet." Hearing the words leave her mouth Heinkle immediately knew that she had made a mistake, with the flash of movement from the other bed confirming her instincts. Diving for her weapon on the bed she rolled and distanced herself from the Hellsing operative. When she looked at her though she found herself looking up the long barrel of Seras' pistol. The vampire's eyes had changed from their natural blue to a dark blood red as a low growl seemed to emit from her throat. Taking a deep breath Heinkle's hand slowly cocked her own pistol knowing that what she did in the next short moments would decide if she left this room alive.

Seras felt a rage suddenly boil within her as she heard the other women speak as she did about Alucard, and it wasn't until she was on her feet and pointing a weapon at Heinkle did she register what was said about herself, "Master is not a monster and I am not his puppet!" she snapped. Looking up at the vampire Heinkle could see that Seras' eyes had none of the humanity they had before and her fangs had extended in her rage. The other woman, who had been so pleasant a moment ago, was ready to kill her and despite the fact that she had also grabbed her own weapon, Heinkle had to admit that fear was effecting her. The two women glared at each other in silence the only sound was the creaking of the building itself as it stood against the endless mountain wind, until Bishop Szfortsa opened the door and entered their room.

The Bishop blinked with surprise as he took in the scene before him. _What in the world..._ he thought, looking at the vampire first, who's appearance was exactly what was expected of her nature. Especially her eyes, which flashed with anger at him when he entered. Blood red, pupils constricted in the light coming in from the hallway, fangs extended and ready to tear into flesh. As for Heinkle her expression was strangely of pure surprise, as though she was caught doing something improper as she looked upon the Bishop. Szfortsa frowned, "Well well well, maybe Hellsing _is_ trying to kill Section XIII." he said coldly, his hand slowly moving towards the pistol under his robes. "Though I will give you a moment to explain." He glared at Seras before his gaze shifted Heinkle.

Blinking her eyes back to their natural blue Seras Victoria felt her fangs retract to their usual length before she bowed her head slightly to appease the Bishop "I apologize, we had a disagreement and I lost my temper." she said and glanced at Heinkle. "It was my fault."

Szfortsa pushed his glasses back to the ridge of his nose and moved his gaze to Heinkle, "Is that so?" he asked and the woman shook her head, "I may have said some things to push her over the edge. I should have known better." she admitted also bowing her head. "It was unprofessional given our situation."

"I'm sure." Bishop Szfortsa said, "Let us all refrain from killing anyone or making a scene until we have retrieved His Excellency and Ms. Hellsing. Now, I have been informed that our train shall arrive in the morning. Therefore, I am sure you are all starved as I am and so I would like to invite the two of you to go to get a bite to eat." he said, smiling now.

The two woman looked at each other before nodding.

"Wonderful!" Bishop Szfortsa said, his mood instantly changed from anger to pleasant satisfaction. "We will meet in the main lobby in..." He retrieved a pocket watch from his robes "...five minutes. Yes?" He looked at the women again expectantly. When they nodded he smiled once more, "Good." He said before turning on his heel and closing the door as he left.

Finding themselves in the private lamp light of the room once again Seras turned to Heinkle, "I apologize. I...do not know what came over me...I am usually less tempered."

"It is alright, I need to remember your condition. Please forgive me for speaking so rashly."

* * *

It was dark by the time the three of them left the lobby of the hostel, yet the streets were thankfully lit by lamplight and combined with the snow on the ground a magical image was created.

"What a beautiful place." Seras said, her gaze taking in the scene which seemed to be taken out of a Christmas fairy-tale.

"Yes, it certainly is isn't it." Szfortsa agreed as he lead the way through the village. "Had the situation not been so dire I could very seriously find myself enjoying the area." He smiled slightly before shaking his head. Not knowing what to say in response, after all there wasn't really much to say to begin with, Seras nodded to herself in agreement and shot a glance at Heinkle who was walking next to her. The other woman was totally silent as she walked, seemingly deep in thought. Furrowing her brow Seras smiled slightly, "What's the matter?" she asked the Catholic.

Blinking Heinkle turned her head and looked at the vampire. "I am just worried..." she explained. "His Excellency Enrico Maxwell has been a part of my life for quite some time and to think that he may no longer be there is...troubling."

Frowning slightly Seras stared at the woman, "Oh come now, I am confident he is alright. A man like Maxwell is not the type to just allow himself the luxury of not surviving a situation." She smiled slightly, "We will find him and bring him back, as we will do to Integra. Trust me on this, everything will be fine."

Listening to the vampire Heinkle wondered how she could be so confident all the time. From the very start of this crisis she hadn't seen the English woman panic or seem to be nervous in any way. Instead she had the contagious confidence which radiated from her personality.

"Miss Victoria is correct. You need to have faith that everyone will be delivered from danger in a timely and safe fashion. Right now panic and worry are our greatest enemies." Szfortsa said. "Also," he gestured to the various boxes, emergency relief packs, and climbing equipment which had been piled into the "rescue zone" in the center of the village square. "Look at all these materials and support. We would need something very serious to go wrong for His Excellency and Ms. Hellsing to end up in greater danger."

Glancing from the Bishop to Seras, Heinkle could not help but feel better. They were right, the two of them, despite their differences. She needed to have faith not only in Maxwell's safe return but that their two organizations would be able to work together to create an everlasting peace between them. All that was left to do was wait for Enrico and Integra to arrive on the train by morning.

By then the three of them had reached the large restaurant in the central square. With it's large wide spaces, French windows, and live musical entertainment it was plain to see that it had been designed for the visit of tourists. Most likely the largest demographic of visitors; and right now seemed like the best night the establishment had ever seen with the volunteers of the rescue mission filling their dining room.

As the Bishop opened the door the ruckus of the men and woman talking to each other bust our into the quite of the night as the three of them entered. Frowning slightly as his gazed moved around the overly filled room he wondered where they would sit before decided to just go to the bar on the far end of the dining room.

"Come on." he said to the two women as snaked around the tables towards his destination, followed closely by Heinkle and Seras.

Reaching the bar, which seemed to be designed to serve everything from coffee drinks to hard liquor the Bishop sat in the chairs provided and called for the attention of the female barista working on a set of drinks near the espresso machine and coffee brewer

"Excuse me," Bishop Szfortsa said, speaking over the noise of the conversation in the place.

The barista, who was dressed in a uniform which seemed to be designed to draw eyes to her expansive bust, looked up at him and smiled.

"Good evening." She said quickly adjusting her clothing to look more presentable for the Bishop. "How may I help you tonight?"

"Well," Szfortsa said, smiling slightly as he glanced down at the menu laying upon the bar, "Personally I would love to have an espresso and whatever you have ready to eat. My companions would like the same." He gestured at Heinkle and Seras, drawing the Barista's eye to them before she nodded.

"Certainly, it will only take a moment." She smiled at Bishop Szfortsa before going to the kitchen to give the Bishop's food order to the cooks before returning going to make the espressos.

"Bishop." Heinkle said, speaking in Italian. "Maybe we should find a way to call the train itself, if we talk to Brother Renaldo we will at least find out what His Excellency's condition is from being stuck in the mountains."

Furrowing his brow the Bishop thought of what Heinkle said before shaking his head, "No...there is no reason to bring attention to the situation. It is better to simply let events run their course."

The Barista raised her brow when she overheard two of the three newest guests of her establishment talking about someone stuck in the mountains. Having arrived to live and work in the village a few years back she had come to know the area and it's people well, and with people legends and stories followed. "I don't like to say this to the rescue people but in this village they say that anyone who's stuck in those mountains won't survive." She said to the Bishop when she placed his espresso in front of him. "There are some very strange things which lurk up there, none of them pleasant." Looking at her Bishop Szfortsa frowned his brow as he took a sip of the caffeinated beverage, "And what makes you say that?" he asked, tossing a glance at Heinkle and Seras. The Barista shrugged, "People talk a lot about the mountains around these parts, and working in a bar one hears a lot of strange and...interesting things." She turned to her machine and began to make the other two cups.

"And what exactly do the people talk about, if I may ask." Bishop Szfortsa took another sip and folded his hands upon the bar as the Barista shrugged.

"The mountain range isn't a safe one. Strange things have been happening up there for years...going all the way back to the war. Even now there are strange sounds, lights...screams which freeze the blood in your veins." She took a deep breath began making the other espressos. "Now mainly, people have begun to drop off the face of the earth up there. There have been people who have vanished. Scientists, hikers, young idiots searching for adventure. More recently we had a group of university students go up there and vanish without a trace until..." she placed two more cups of espresso on the bar, one for Seras and the other for Heinkle before she leaned closer to the three guests. "One of them returned three weeks after the state gave up on them and declared them dead. He had gone mad, his hair turned white from some horror he'd witnessed. He was ranting and raving that there were Vampires, and Nazis up in the mountains." she shrugged. "It was like nothing I'd ever seen. He demanded that the army be sent up there to wipe them out but of course no one believed him." She sighed looking troubled by the memory of the events. "When he was taken down the mountain to civilization we all assumed that would be the end of it but he returned to our surprise armed to the teeth with knives and...and guns. Of course people here called the authorities of have him arrested and saved but before anyone could stop him the young man broke free and vanished up the tracks."

When none of the three reacted, except for unhappy looks and silent glances the Barista pushed away and wiped her hands off on her pants. "You don't have to believe me," she said, "But I tell you, if your friends are stuck up there any longer they will most likely go mad too. They are dangerous mountain...or at least they have monsters in them."

Having sat motionless while the young woman told her story Heinkle Wolfe now turned to the Bishop and spoke in rapid Italian. "We have to leave now!" she exclaimed. "If what she says is true then Enrico is in grave danger."

Bishop Szfortsa looked to her and raised his hand to silence the agent. "Miss...have any others seen these...Nazis and Vampires?" he asked quietly enough so that no one else could here.

Frowning slightly the Barista thought back, before shaking her head. "No." she said confidently. "At least none that I have heard of. We don't go up there, especially after dark. No one who lives here that is."

"And if we were to pay for someone to lead us up the mountain on foot...say tonight, who would be willing?"

Hearing this the woman's eyes widened "Tonight?" she exclaimed with a laugh, "Only someone completely mad." she shook her head. "Maybe the town hermit. He's been a bit off for as long as I remember. Some people say he lost his mind when he saw something so strange it broke his mind years ago."

"Right...well then, thank you for the information Miss." Bishop Szfortsa said, taking another sip of his espresso as the Barista nodded and went off to other customers. Next to him Seras and Heinkle slowly did the same when he gestured to their own cups with his hand. "What is the plan?' Seras asked glancing at the woman who was talking to a group of rescue workers, "Can we believe what she is saying? It seems quite far fetched."

"Unfortunately Miss Victoria, I believe she is telling the truth...though until I go up there I and confirm her words for myself there is nothing much we can do except wait for the train to arrive here."

"But Nazis? Vampires? That sounds like a very bad late night movie." the English woman said as a cook from the back brought a tray of sandwiches which he placed in front of the three.

"Sometimes a bad film can have grain of truth in it." Szfortsa said, "But for now let us eat to build up our strength." He said, taking a sandwich and biting into it.

Looking down at her own Seras frowned. Ever since she'd been turned by Alucard no normal food would stay down when she ate it, coming up later without fail. She turned and looked at the Catholics next to her. "I can't eat this." she whispered.

"Will you die if you do?" Bishop Szfortsa asked.

"No but...I will vomit later."

"In that case eat it for appearance sake." Szfortsa ordered, "and we will worry about your own sustenance later."

Sighing Seras look back at the meal, not at all liking the idea of eating it, yet she did as she was told.

 _It's alright..._ She thought, _Miss Integra will be here soon. Then all this mess will be over._ She glanced over at Bishop Szfortsa, who seemed to be biting into his own travelers meal with relish, not at all worried about the fate of his boss; or so it seemed. As she chewed Seras' gaze slowly drifted to Heinkle. The woman sat, hunched and though she ate the expression of concern and worry were quite obvious upon her face; though being a loyal and trusting member of Section XIII she dared not speak up against the wishes of her higher ups. Her job, like Seras' own, was to be a good soldier not a debater. Thus, like Seras she didn't usually question the decisions of Section XIII or Maxwell himself, though now she did wonder why she'd allowed the man to go on the train without herself present for the length of the trip.

As the three finished up their meal without further discussion or interruption Bishop Szfortsa was the first to stand and wipe his mouth. "Well then, given the fact that His Excellency's train should be arriving by morning we should probably go and rest, so that we can be ready to meet it bright and early."

Swallowing her bite Seras quickly wiped her mouth and tossed it on the sandwich which was offending her stomach. "Yes, please." she said quickly.

"I agree with the English woman." Heinkle said not waiting for permission to leave the eatery. She had just barely caught herself from calling Seras 'the Vampire.' a moment ago and she really didn't want to be around so many people when her own emotions were in so much turmoil. Despite her wishes, she knew that realistically she still needed to come to the acceptance of the idea that Enrico would not be able to continue to run Section XIII, be it from mortal injuries or simply not being healthy enough to continue, and it that prospect bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

Watching the Catholic woman weaving around the tables on her way to the exit Bishop Fabritsio Szfortsa sighed, "She is quite upset about something..." he muttered to himself.

"It is probably me." Seras said, overhearing his comment, "She already hates me and now has to spend the night in the same room as a monster."

Raising a brow Bishop Szfortsa looked down at Seras, "Is that so..." he said softly, "Well, you two will just need to keep from killing each other until morning. I am sure you can handle that surely."

When Seras nodded the Bishop smiled with satisfaction and also made his way towards the exit, followed closely by Seras.

As the two of them passed through the main doors of the restaurant they walked passed a hooded figure who was making his own way to the restaurant. Noticing him Seras turned and watched him enter the building, walking backwards as she did so. Her brows were furrowed with confusion. _Did he have red eyes?_ She thought, certain that she'd seen them seemingly glowing under the man's hood. Yet, not being certain she didn't say anything about it. After all, she was already unpopular with the Catholics, no use in annoying them even more she reasoned.

* * *

"Can we stop? I need a rest." Integra asked, pausing in her climb up the steep path. Turning Maxwell looked down at her, having been leading the way and helping her if and when she asked for it.

"I do not think it is much further till we get to the top." he said, though he had to admit that was probably wishful thinking.

"I really can't go on." Integra said, sitting on a fallen tree on the side of the path. "The air is so much thinner than what I am used to. Can't you feel it?" She gestured towards Maxwell's face, "You are red as a beet."

Frowning Maxwell ran a hand over his cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating from them. "That might be the cold more than the lack of oxygen." he said defensively,

Integra shook her head as she allowed herself a sigh, "You are such a contrarian." she muttered to herself, "I am amazed we haven't killed each other in all our years of knowing each other."

"Oh come now, we are hardly savages." Maxwell said with a shake of his own head as he sat down on the log next to her. "It is just...we are stubborn people." He forced a smile, "Not to mention we can both be pretty zealous about our beliefs. You for the King's Anglican and I for my Catholic." He shrugged.

Integra gave him a side glance, seemingly annoyed that he was making sense for once, seeing how it was easier to deal with a hysterical Enrico Maxwell than a thoughtful one.

The hysterical one could never win her admiration.

She sighed again and shook her head, "My father was a better leader than I in that respect. He was...always able to find a compromise to make things work. I can't even have a conversation with you before we fall into insults and attempts upon each other's lives through our proxies." She trailed off and sat in silence, deep in thought after which she suddenly she turned to him.

"Are we bad at our jobs Enrico?" she asked, surprising the Italian.

Maxwell looked up with surprise, not only because of the question but because she was using his first name, a rarity in their relationship. Yet going back to her question Maxwell found himself not wanting to admit any wrong doing. He had spent his entire life training for this position after all. How could he be failing at something which had been his life's mission to fulfill?

"Miss Integra, I believe it has more to do with the overall environment than our own behavior. We in Section XIII find your family's use of Vampires to battle other vampires just as dangerous as any other supernatural threat. After all what keeps you from turning against us in your full might. We have had so many close calls over the past decades since our first meeting with your organization in 1949. And now you added another monster to your ranks...it is troublesome and we can not stand by and see their role expand."

"But why would we attack you?," Integra asked, "We have moved passed the war like rivalry which ruled English politics many hundreds of years ago. You all must understand that, and surely you of all people do."

"Of course I do. But do you think I can easily make things easier between us? I am also under watch by superiors. I am also under threat of being removed. Many people would like my job, while the Cardinals who watch over Section XIII don't even believe we should be so independent to begin with." Now he turned to look at her. "You seem to have more power under your disposal than I. If I do not push hard against you and others I will be accused of going soft. The Holy Office will be sent to investigate me and knowing the Inquisition I will be removed or they simply do what _I_ have done to others and remove me from their path permanently."

Integra raised a brow skeptically, "Are you saying you are faking your behavior to keep you job?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well...no, not exactly." Maxwell frowned and looked away. "I still find you infuriating, stubborn and, you are a Protestant. Tough at the same time I have to admit you are very interesting."

"Interesting? How?"

"Well...you are not like most women I deal with Miss Integra. You are head strong and quite sharped tongued. It makes for interesting conversation."

Hearing this words Integra's eyes narrowed as she watched the Catholic, "I will simply say that you are a very strange man Enrico Maxwell. A very strange man indeed." she leaned back slightly and raised her gaze to the sky above which was beginning to clear up from the snow storm. Opening up a clear dark sky covered in stars. An imagine which was never seen from the streets of London, nor from Hellsing manner. "Though, I think it would be so much easier if we did not always fight each other. Our organizational missions are the same. Surely we can simply understand that our spheres of influence are our own business?"

Glancing at her Enrico saw her looking up and glanced at the sky himself and was struck by the beauty he saw. _My God it is...astounding._ He thought, his mind jumping back to his childhood when his mentors took him to a mountain monastery for training, though even there the view was not so spectacular. "Well...isn't that why we came here?" he asked softly.

"I hoped so." Intragra replied, "and I still do. If our teams don't start a war while we are gone."

She chucked causing Maxwell to blink with surprise. He had completely forgotten the people in Geneva and he groaned. "Dear God, I certainly hope not." he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But surely they couldn't without us to command them."

"Well, if they think we've been removed by one or the other they might, though...I doubt it. They are not mad after all."

"Not mad, but getting close." Enrico said, "They are old and have nothing to loose."

"Oh stop being hysterical Maxwell. I am sure our people can keep it together. Who knows, maybe it will force them to work together for once." She chuckled, "Or...maybe you are right. We might be the last survivors of the Convention of Twelve and Section XIII." she stood and brushed off her pants. "Shall we?" she asked smiling down at the Catholic and offering him her hand.

Enrico raised his head and glared at her, annoyed by the joking tone she had "How can you be so cheerful at a time like this, I will never understand." He said but he did take her hand and stood

Smiling Intragra hooked her own arm around his, "As you are not English, I do not expect you to understand." she said causing Enrico to simply rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of breath and sore Enrico finally made his way up the crest of the path. After what seemed like days of walking he had made it to the top. To add to his joy he saw that there was in fact a monastery on the top next to the cross. Somehow Breathing hard he fell to his knees relieved that the ordeal was finally over. "We finally made it." he said quietly but the sound of Integra calling him broke him out of his revelry. Straightening quickly he stood and turning saw her leaning against a tree, her face pale in the moonlight. Frowning slightly Enrico made his way down to where she stood, carefully moving his long legs so as not to loose his footing. "What is it?" he asked her when he got to where she stood. Though the rasp of her breathing gave him enough hint that something was not well with her.

"My wound opened." she said breathing hard. "I honestly don't think I can make take another step." she said.

Looking down at her chest Maxwell now noted the dark stain which had spread over her white blouse, though from its size it didn't seem that she had bled out too much, which was good. "Very well Miss Integra. I am going to have to pick you up." he informed her.

Integra scoffed now, "I would rather you not or else we will both fall, or you'll trip and _I_ will fall off the edge of this thing." she said with a shake of her head.

Sighing Maxwell rolled his eyes, "You need to trust me more." he said, "Now come on, step away from the tree." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the other, once she moved around her legs and lifted her with a groan. "My goodness you are heavier than you look-" he said causing Integra to bob him on the head.

"Watch it." she said angrily causing him to smile.

"Now now Miss Integra anger only leads to bad things." he said as he slowly carried her up the incline, putting on a brave face while internally he was doing his best not to collapse and drop her onto the steep incline; or worse off of the cliff face.

Moving as fast as he could Maxwell got to the main door of the monastery. "You need to knock." he said to her, through clenched teeth. Blinking the Englishwoman looked up at him, and plainly seeing his struggle to hold her cocked a brow. "You can put me down Enrico." she said dryly.

"You are bleeding and I promised I'd help you." Enrico replied, "Just knock on the door."

"Oh stop it you nit." Integra said annoyance tinting her tone. "Just put me down, I'm not going to die from standing." To prove her point she moved to remove herself from Enrico's arms, causing him to quickly allow her to drop down with a relieved sigh.

"I think I was going to pass out." he said inhaling deeply.

"You don't say . . ." Integra said rolling her eyes, then turning she knocked on the door.

"How bad are you bleeding anyway?" Enrico asked her, moving so that he could see her blouse. From what he could see blood had seeped out on to the white fabric, staining a red circular form onto it. "It's not too bad Enrico, I'll survive. I just need another bandage."

"What you really need is more stitches." the Italian said with a slight frown, "Your injuries were hardly a simple cut, you were basically stabbed with great force." He then pounded on the door himself. "Whoever lives here better be a strong sleeper . . ." he muttered to himself, "or at least very elderly."

"I think it is actually empty." Integra said with a sigh, "Seems you were right."

Enrico's frown deepened, "This is too well kept to be abandoned, or else the cold is seriously preserving the wood of this door. It feels practically new!" He pounded the door again, harder and with both of his hands.

"Enrico! No one is going to answer!" Integra shouted, stopping the Archbishop from exploding into a tantrum. Groaning Enrico leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. "After all that work, we are still going to freeze up here." he groaned. "You should have listened to me."

"Ha, you're plan would have left us in the same situation. At least now we can try to find a way inside." Integra replied, leaning her back against the wood. Sighing she looked down at the ground where flakes of snow had begun to fall. Together the two leaders stood, in silence contemplating the hopelessness of their situation.

With only the sound of the wind moving across the frozen peaks of the mountains they stood in absolute silence. Each of them thinking about their situation, and each of them feeling sick at the idea that they might end up getting stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.

"We can't stand here like this." Maxwell finally said, breaking the silence.

Glancing at him Integra felt herself start to scowl by she caught herself and it vanished. Exhaling deeply she nodded. "Obviously not, but how to we get in if the door is locked?" she turned to look at it once more, kicking it with her boot. "It feels too thick to break down."

Enrico shook his head, "No no, not the door. There have to be windows here shouldn't there? We can just break one, it there are any to break of course." He stamped his feet hard and exhaled hard. "Come on." he said moving away. Watching him go Integra sighed and followed, wincing slightly with each step.

Together they circled the monastery looking for a window but mostly finding nothing but stone, although every so often they could see an impression in the wall, shaped like a window but solidly covered in what looked like brick.

"I do not like how this looks . . ." Enrico muttered to himself as he walked.

"It almost looks like someone bricked off the windows on purpose . . ." Integra said, reaching out to touch the brick. She furrowed her brow rubbing the wall., Then she quickly scratched it with her nail and rubbed the bits which came off between her thumb and finger. "This . . . feels like concrete." she said, looking at Enrico who raised a brow.

"Concrete? Shaped to look like brick?"

"It certainly looks like it. Which in a way would make sense if you wanted to close off a window permanently and quickly. Of course then that leaves the question of who would wish to do such a thing."

Frowning Enrico leaned closer to the closed off window, his eyes darting between the wall and the apparent concrete. The difference was obvious as both the color and the texture of the two was so different that it stood out like a sore thumb. Obviously whoever decided to work on the project wasn't worried about hiding their work, most likely because they never expected someone to come to this place.

"I don't like this." Enrico said after a moment. "Someone has taken this monastery and it using it for something rather . . . secretive." he turned his gaze to Integra. "I think it is imperative that we get inside and find out what is going on. The Church needs to know what is happening."

"Well Enrico, that is exactly what we are trying to do." Integra pointed out causing Maxwell to frown slightly.

"Right. Come on." he said and began making his way around the building. Yet no matter which side they looked at the story was the same, on every side the windows were closed off permanently with no way inside. Yet on another round of exploration the two of them saw, surprisingly a small yet open window near the roof of the building, too high to notice if one simply walks by the wall. Frowning Enrico stared up that the strange opening with his fists on his hips.

"That is . . . such a strange place to put a window, especially when everything else is closed off." he said to Integra who was standing next to him. She nodded silently.

"I mean . . . why bother on such hard work to brick off the main windows yet leave a small one open?"

"I think it is to freshen the air inside. It's probably so high because that keeps the animals out. And they bricked the windows because then no one can get in."

Suddenly in the distance the sound of wolves howling cut through the darkness. Looking up in surprise Enrico noticed that it was very dark out, the sun having set and the moon risen. He swallowed.

"Yes, I think you are right. I think now all I have to do is get up there and open the door from the inside."

"You? Up there? How do you plan to do that?"

Enrico frowned for a moment, "Well, when I was younger I was a very active person. I even competed in some sports before I took my main work in the Church." He said. "A running jump should allow me to do it."

He looked back, calculating how far he'd have to run to him him enough power to make it.

"Alright, I will try, you can be here for support."

Integra simply shrugged, "If you think it will work." she said and leaned against the wall.

Nodding Enrico went back a two meters or so, hopped on place for a moment, and took off running. When he got close to the building he jumped hard, his arms stretched out to grasp the opening. When he got close enough to the wall he stepped on the surface and used the momentum to push himself a higher just a bit and his hands grasped the window sill of the opening.

"I have it." He exclaimed happily, "Just don't let me fall!"

"How do I do that?" Integra asked, looking up at him.

"Push me up a bit while I climb in."

Integra frowned looking at him. She knew that she could not reach his back, it was too far up, and his legs Enrico said would be used for climbing up. With those to options off the table it seemed that Enrico's bum was the only place left. Integra sighed hard and reached out.

"Alright, get ready." she said and pushed against Enrico's backside with her hands. To her surprise it was quite muscular, not what she expected from an Archbishop. So much so that she wondered what type of work out he used to keep fit in that way. At the same time she could see the muscle in his legs strain to push him higher. Suddenly the image of a paper pushing despotic head of Section XIII was replaced with the image of a very active leader, much like herself, at least in her free time.

 _I wonder does he go out on missions himself?_ She wondered. She had never heard anything about that, or read it in any report, _but maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask._

Enrico meanwhile felt Integra pushing him and with his legs and arms he was able to pull himself high enough to get his head and shoulders withing the structure and he was instantly hit by the darkness he found within.

 _Oh wonderful._ He thought, _I'll have to feel my way around._

He hoped that there wasn't much furniture within the place. A moment later he was able to get half of his body into the building, after which getting in was not the problem. Holding on to the window sill he was able to simply flip himself and fall onto his feet. Blinking in the darkness Enrico found that he really couldn't see anything, not even the light filtering through the opening was enough to help him.

 _Wonderful._

He sighed and with his arms stretched out in front of him he began to slowly shuffle inside the locked down building. Suddenly his foot struck something large on the ground and he heard as it moved across the floor. Gasping Enrico froze, yet from the fact that it wasn't very hard meant that it wasn't a box of brick. Frowning Enrico carefully got down on his hands and knees and began to sweep out to look for it until his hands touched a fabric like material. Frowning Enrico shuffled closer and he was able to feel the thing better.

 _It . . . seems to be a sack._

Yet when his fingers felt a small metal pin Enrico realized that he was touching a back pack, a large backpack which strangely was quite full. Frowning the Italian began to open the zippers he could find and began to dig through the sack, and even if he couldn't tell what items were inside the fact that they had so many made him happy. Yet his happiness was short lived because it was then that he heard movement. Something large was moving in this place and he was stuck here with it.

Scrambling to his feet, the bag in his hand Enrico reached out and feeling the wall began to make his way in the direction which he remembered the door being. The sound of the other creature moving continued, it's movements rapid, random. Like a confused animal trying to figure out what it was hearing. Then another, and another. After a moment he could hear hundreds of creatures moving, behind him, and worst of all overhead. Then he heard the squeaks, many little squeaking nibbling animals and his heart lurched into his throat.

"No no no no!" Enrico scream and ran in the direction of where he thought the door was, or so he was until his foot struck a large wooden crate and he fell over with a scream.

What happened next was pure pandemonium as the inside of the monastery exploded with the sound of flapping wings and little squeaks, squeals and screams from hundreds of bats all flying in a panic within the enclosed space. For Enrico the sound was enough to cause him to curl up in a ball as he felt and heard the small flying animals diving and turning over head. When a few flew down and attacked him landing on him Enrico screamed even more, slapping himself frantically while his legs kicked hard and without regard. Outside, he could hear was Integra screaming his name and banging the door.

"Enrico! Enrico answer me!" came her voice, and while muffled the desperation and panic in her voice could be heard clearly.  
 _I need to open the door! Enrico you need to open the door!_ The Bishop thought as his hair was pulled, his clothes ripped by little claws. _Move! Move!_ Swallowing Enrico shouted, and began to roll over, causing some of the bats ot fly away and some, not so lucky to be crushed under him. When he felt safe Enrico righted himself and crawled, as low as he could to the ground, towards the sound of Integra's frantic voice.  
"Integra I'm coming!" he shouted, hoping she could hear him.

Over head the bats continued their assault though many began to fly out of the hole.

After what seemed like an eternity of horror Enrico's hand felt the wood of the door and he quickly got to his feet and pulled on the latch causing it to swing open.

A cloud of bats exploded from the building causing Integra to scream and fall over on her back, frantically running her hand through her long hair where a few bats had been caught.

Yet, as quickly as they appeared the bats vanished into the night sky.

Seras Victoria stood next to Heinkle Wolfe and Bishop Szfortsa on the platform of the small train station in the village of Lirdon. The structure was made up of a simple platform with a roof over it, a telephone booth, and a small conductor's office. Had it been any other day it would have been a small yet functional stop, yet tonight the entire area was packed with relatives, rescue workers, officials, and everyone else who was sent by the Swiss government to take care of the passengers which had to endure a terrible experience in the mountains. Looking around at the crowded area Seras felt a feeling of unease and panic rising within her. She hated crowds, never liked them and was especially worried about them after becoming a vampire. Swallowing she took a deep breath, hoping that the train would arrived soon and she could escape the claustrophobic area.

It was then that she heard the sound of the train coming in the distance, the soft click-clack too soft for any human ear to register. Though her ears were not human in any way. Leaning forward slightly Seras looked down the tracks, and using her Vampire gaze saw it moving quickly through the snowy tracks, the face of the locomotive covered in dents and scratches. Nudging Bishop Szfortsa she looked up at him.

"I see it." she said softly, yet the only response from the man was a set of wide eyes and then a frown.

"For goodness sake, change your eyes." He said, leaning down towards her, "The last thing we need is for people to see your vampire features."

Seras blinked in surprise, the color of her iris changing from red to blue.

"Sorry . . ." she said slightly dejected. Next to her Heinkle chuckled causing the Englishwoman to shoot her a glare.

By then the train had gotten near enough for the entire platform to hear and many of the public which had come to wait for it began to push and crowd the end of the platform, squeezing Seras closer to Heinkle and Szfortsa. At the same time the minuscule _**gendarmerie**_ force, no more than five men including the head of the force tried to keep people back, without much success. Uncomfortable and unhappy Sereas concentrated on her breathing, doing anything she could to calm herself. Yet the pushing and shoving, coupled with being packed between people like a sardine in a can just made everything worse.

"Someone is going to die tonight . . ." she growled to herself, her fangs elongating slightly.

"Calm yourself _signorina."_ Szfortsa said through clenched teeth. "We'll be out of this soon."

Heinkle on the other hand said nothing at all, not while being pressed against Seras, nor now when the vampire spoke. It was then that the train let out a loud signal which cut into Seras' ears, sending a shock of pain which caused her to wince hard and bite down to keep from screaming, but relief came to her soon as the train rolled into the station and finally stopped.

"Come." Bishop Szfortsa ordered, pushing his way past the public which had come to the station, calmly asking them to move for him and his associates. Thankfully many did, respecting the fact that he was a man of the Church, which made it quite easy for Seras and Heinkle to follow and soon the two of them were in the narrow corridor of the train. Looking around Szfortsa looked for Father Renaldo, silently moving down the train and looking into every compartment until, near the end of the first class section he found Walter and Father Renaldo men preparing the bags left over by Integra and Enrico.

"Father Renaldo! How nice to see that you are alright!" he said, a smile on his face.

Looking up from his work Renaldo too smiled and moved to embrace the Bishop.

Seras on the other hand smiled and waved to Walter.

"Hello Walter. How are you feeling?" she asked, pushing past the two Catholics to sit across from the Englishman.

"Oh _I_ am doing quite alright Miss Victoria, although we have . . . a bit of a problem." he chuckled slightly causing Seras' smile to fade before she raised a brow.

"A problem?"

"Yes, you see, Dame Hellsing is not on this train, or any train for that matter."

Seras jumped to her feet, her gaze burning into the older man, "What do you mean she isn't on any train!?" she asked, "She boarded this one didn't she!?"

Near them Szfortsa and Heinkle, over hearing the conversation looked to Renaldo.

"Did the Englishwoman really miss this train?" he asked the priest in Italian, to which the older man shook his head.

"No Your Eminence, the situation is much worse. The Archbishop too is not here. They were left behind at the scene of the accident."

"What is this place?" Integra asked as she carefully made her way around the room within the monastery. After the scare of bats, and the coming down from the terror she and Enrico were able to finally make their way inside to explore the mysterious building. Amazingly, though how it ended up there was still a mystery, the backpack not only contained a flashlight but even two.

"I don't know but it does not look like The Church was involved with any of the items here." Enrico responded kneeling next to one of the boxes so that he could read the labels on them. "Everything is written in German and it looks . . . "

"Brand new, I know."

Frowning Integra made her way past the piled materials to a door in the back. Opening it up she was surprised to find herself inside of a bedroom. A rather large bedroom which even had a fireplace against one of the walls. Calling Enrico, who was just as surprised as she was, Integra went over and sat on the low cot which was in the corner of the room. "We'll have some warmth at least, if we find a way to make a fire."

"Very well, you rest and I will find something."

Although she wanted to argue Integra found herself too tired to do so. If Enrico really wished to play a gentleman then he could do just that. Nodding she slowly lowered herself upon the cot while Enrico left the room. Soon the sound of breaking crates and the opening of metal containers filled the closed off space, sounding loud and imposing. Though it was the triumphant shout of Enrico's which caused her to lift her head.

"These boxes are full of military materials!" Enrico exclaimed joyfully as he returned with a medical kit and military outdoor meals.

"How is that possible?" Integra asked, sitting up. Her brows furrowed when Enrico handed her a large box which was totally in German though from the images upon it was obviously food. "Why would anyone keep all these things here, locked away so high in the mountains?"

"I do not know. I do not really care but each of these meal packet have to have a way to make a fire. Most do."

As Integra continued to examine the package she was given Integra was taken back by the fact that the dates on it was quite recent, maybe only a year or two old.

"Enrico, I think this might a military outpost." She said to the Catholic who was searching his own for a fire starter. "It would explain all of the materials.

"If it was an outpost, where are the soldiers?"

"They might be on patrol. If they come back, they would save up from this situation."

Enrico shrugged. "I do not think it really matters." he said. "If someone comes we are saved, if they do not we can pack up as much as we can and head on out to the tracks." he smiled at her before pulling out what he was looking for.

"So, in the meantime I suggest we get ourselves ready for a hot meal and a warm place to be. And enough light for me to patch up your wound again."

Integra smirked, "Yes, and all thanks to me of course." she said causing Enrico to frowned slightly.

"I am not sure how it is because of you. I think it was a team effort."

"But it was my plan to come here. You would have gotten us killed walking on those tracks of yours."

Enrico frowned hard. "Fine. Alright, I admit your idea was better but still if I was not here you would have never made it. I climbed into this terrifying place if you remember."

"Yes of course. That is true." Integra acknowledged with a nod. "In that case we can accept it as a team effort and leave it at that."

Enrico nodded. "Yes. I guess we need each other more than we wish to admit it seems."

Integra smiled at that and looked down at her package. "Yes, that is true more than not but maybe if we put aside out differences we will survive this horrid experience."

Enrico nodded, "Of course, temporarily."

"Oh yes definitely totally temporary."

It was then that the two of them made eye contact and smiles spread across their faces in the light of the two flashlights.


End file.
